Born To Kill
by darkends
Summary: Two different people from two different backgrounds with two VERY different personalities...can love conquer? REVAMP Edited and replaced! NEW: Chapter 11: Better Ties
1. Intro: Summary

**Born To Kill**

This is a story where a man, broken in spirit finds a woman who is full of hope.

Hitokiri Battousai is the most feared assassin in Japan. He was 'adopted' by a man named Katsura after his parents were killed and from then on was trained to do the work of the Ishinshishi.

_Trust no one but yourself. Live for no one but yourself. Fight for no one but yourself_

That was the code he lived by after what had happened to him in the past. Along the way, he got to know Kaoru, a teenager whose life was a mess before coming to Kyoto. She and her family of three became acquainted with him and soon they themselves got involved in the bitter events.

Will love blossom between the two?

Only time will tell…

(BTK-REVAMP! 16-04-2006)  
(Author notes for Chapter 1-10 erased)

_(Don't own Rurouni Kenshin)_


	2. Prologue: Start of the Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin**

**

* * *

Prologue:**

Winds churned through the starry dark sky. Shadows crept silently along the alleys. Death lurked in the air.

A meek child sat hidden in the corner, blanketed by shadows. He trembled with anger and fear as masked men rummaged his surroundings. He lifted a small, shivering hand to his tiny pale face and felt blood. A silent angry tear trickled down his cheek. It stung as the tear touched the wound and merged with his blood, but it hurt no more then what he felt in his heart. His heart now turned as cold as winter and as hard as stone.

The masked men tipped his family's valuables into their rugged rucksacks. In their haste, they trampled upon his parent's corpses as if they were mere toys. Anger flared in his pores as he watched his parents' dead bodies treated with such disrespect. Dark, red metallic fluid oozed like a waterfall from his father's wounds.

The killings were of ill feelings of the past. His father had left the triad of assassin for the sake of his mother. His father has left for love. Assassins were to know no love. They had no feelings and his father had broken that sacred rule. The terrible irony of the situation was that his father had bowed down to love and now this child was to be open to hatred.

A light from a passing car flickered through an open window. The leader of the pack of skilled assassins turned his head and eyed the crouching young boy in the corner. In return, the small child glared back with a gaze of defiance. The leader saw fire in the young one's eyes.

He sensed an impeccable aura of strength from the child that filled the room with a coolness that depicted the iciness of the young one's heart. The leader stood staring at the child as the masked men continued on emptying the house. Katsura had been the leader of his pack for as long as he could remember. But yet there was never a soul he had seen as strong-willed and powerful as this young boy. This boy portrayed an immortal-like sense of presence. His small limbs flexed in anger showed the agility of a man that could kill an army in the future.

Katsura walked cautiously towards the boy. The boy did not move. His amber gaze of fire shining brighter and stronger towards this impending enemy. Katsura studied the boy closely and smiled. This boy could be his descendent, to lead the army of assassins. What more better than to initiate a man into his own enemy's lairs?

"What is your name?"

The boy slowly looked up, and in a quivering whisper, he responded: "Shinta."

"Too soft for a swordsman. How do you expect to ring fear in the hearts of men, when you become a great assassin in the future? You will be name Kenshin, Heart of the Sword."

* * *


	3. Chapter 1: Weakling No More

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin**

* * *

Chapter One:

10 years later…

(Kyoto)

Man running

"Oh Kami, please I beg of you, please don't let him slaughter me tonight, I don't wish to die this way. Please…" The man whimpered in silent prayer as he ran down the alley, that led to a dead end.

'Oh no.'

The man looked around, desperately trying to find a place to hide himself, from the one they know as the legendary Battousai, however to no avail.

"You can run as far as you like, hide in the deepest corners of the earth; but as I have told you, you will never escape from my hands, alive." A low, mysterious voice escaped from the shadows of the still night. The frightful man turned to face his assassin, he knew he could never stand a chance against him but he would not die without a fight.

Yet, before he could even draw his sword, Battousai had already made a swift move to draw his powerful katana, metal shone momentarily, before it sliced his victim in half. Blood dripped from the blade, once again; it has claimed another's life.

A man appeared soon after to survey the work that has been done.

"Difficult one this time round. He actually tried to make an effort to fight back, knowing his chances are like one in a million." chuckles "Pathetic." He spat.

The assassin looked down at his bloody sword. And in one swift motion, he swung his sword through the air to rid it of its grisly remains. Blood splattered off its blade onto the brick walls, as he sheathed it once more.

"Clean up the mess Iizuka, or else you will have to answer to both the authorities and Katsura himself."

"Yeah, yeah, I know that, Battousai, don't need you to remind me how to do my job. You just stick to yours, and I'll handle the rest." Iizuka smirked.

Battousai remained quiet at that comment, and as silently as he came, he as silently left the bloody alley, amber eyes glowing but hidden behind his crimson red bangs.

* * *

His resounding footsteps echoed away as he neared the junction of a busy street. His silence was soon invaded and replaced by the violent honking of cars jammed in traffic, and obscene remarks made by the hawkers on the roadsides. They garbled for attention to sell their hot noodles in greasy porcelain bowls. 

Groups of youths, hair coloured like the rainbow and dressed in the latest fashion garbs, were scattered like peapods along the roadsides, chattering among themselves. They held the latest technological accessories that Battousai did not need. He had a photogenic memory that registered everything and everyone he met. His mind was swift.

Businessmen were either seen hurrying off, or frantically trying to flag a cab for late meetings or family dinners.

Such a bustling nightlife like tonight would make any assassin think twice before carrying out such a mission. A mission to strike and take lives in such a prominent alley of such a bustling and crowded city street.

Yet, it did not make Battousai hesitate at all, instead this only made him feel all the more excited. He did not fear, not even a little bit, not at all. He hated fear. And by the fact that he might be caught any time, only made him feel more challenged, as it would be like putting his skills to the test.

Battousai soon made his way to his favourite usual pub. It was located at one of those abandoned back-alleys, where it was hardly seen and secluded. No attention. He was pretty low-key so these places were the best. It was hardly crowded and very quiet.

As Battousai walk into the dark back-alley, he saw skimpily attired women, hanging around outside of the pub. Some were busy entertaining their 'customers', others were just looking out for 'new fish' to catch.

Battousai was popular with these women; they were attracted to him because of his cold amber eyes, his crimson red hair that shone brightly under the moonlight, and his mysterious aura that revolved around him. It would most definitely make any women fall under his charms.

Occasionally, they would wink at him, trying to draw attention, yet he would simply ignore them, and acted as if they never existed.

He was about to enter when his gaze fell upon a young beggar-boy, draped in rags. He looked rather frail, and bruised, as if somebody had been constantly abusing him. He was hidden in one of the corners of the alley, among the trash; eyes wide with fear and anxiety. With one last look, Battousai entered the pub.

"The usual, Mr. Battousai?"

He sighed; as he received no answer from him, and went on to prepare a glass of Scotch Whisky on the rocks.

"Here you go sir," the bartender said as he placed the glass on the bar top.

Battousai said nothing, he held the glass, and swirled the whisky before lifting it up to his lips. Slowly, he sipped the brown liquid, and allowed it to trickle down his throat. The liquored stench was strong, and powerful. The hot sensation spread like wild fire from his throat to the crevices of his chiseled, and muscular chest.

He placed the glass back on the bar top. He closed his eyes, allowing the intoxicating influence of the heavy alcohol drive his effects into his senses. His mind kept on wondering back to the young beggar-boy that he saw outside, flashing back into his broken past.

--------

Flashback:

(Ishinshishi's training grounds) Katsura held two swords in his hands; one had a shorter blade than the other. 

"Today is your first day of training, Kenshin. I am going to train you in the art of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. It's a lethal killing sword technique that so far none of our assassins has succeeded in learning. I expect nothing less from you Kenshin."

The small boy meekly nodded in reply.

"This here is a Katana which you will receive further along your training, I will be passing you a Wakizashi. It's a smaller version of a Katana." Katsura said, passing the young redhead the sword.

Kenshin flinched when he caught it. "It's a little too heavy sir." He whimpered.

Katsura walked up to the young lad, and immediately slapped him."What insolent words you speak. Did you just realize that you shown a sign of weakness! Whimpering is a form of weakness! And I DO NOT expect that from you, understand?"

Kenshin looked up at Katsura, and shot him a gaze that could kill. His right cheek began to bruise into a deeper shade of red.

"Affirmative." Was his reply.

"Good, now get your ass up! I want to see what you can do with those nimble hands of yours. Brace yourself, for I will treat you like every other assassin here."

After a few sparring matches, Kenshin was battered up so badly to the extent that he could not even stand. When he finally found the strength to rise to his feet, Katsura stopped him.

"Enough! I have seen your skills; your defense is average, but your attacks aren't even enough to scratch me. That is so…pathetic. I saw a fighter in those eyes! Now where is that fighter? Why are you hiding that monstrous fighting spirit within you? You had better unleash it if you know what's good for you." Katsura said walking away.

End of Flashback

---------

'The flesh of the weak will always be food for the strong. (A/N: That sounds familiar) That was what Katsura has taught me.' Kenshin thought while staring at his glass.

"I was not that weak. I will never be that weak" he murmured under his breath as he gulped the rest of the vile liquor down his throat.

Battousai finished his drink and walked swiftly out of the pub. He has had enough for one night. As he walked back out onto the alley, he saw the young boy still trembling there in the dirty corner.

He suddenly felt hollowness in his heart. He dipped his calloused hands into his pockets and fished out a coin. He flipped it towards the boy and walked silently out of the alley, leaving the weak behind.

* * *


	4. Chapter 2: Links

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin**

* * *

Chapter Two:

Battousai slowly made his way towards the ishinshishi's headquarters, so as to report his success to the one, and only Katsura. As he approached the main entrance, a voice boomed across the château.

"There you are my boy!"

Battousai walked through the vast entrance of his headquarters to find Katsura sitting on the grand stone seat awaiting his return. He blew smoke as he inhaled from his antique pipe.

"I presume that the job has already been taken cared of?"

"Hai." Battousai merely replied, molten amber eyes refusing to meet with Katsura's.

"Good, good! Well done! I knew I could trust you with the job. My efforts in training have not gone to waste. Nevertheless, you will receive credit for the work you've done, Battousai! Come, I have prepared a banquet in your honour, to celebrate your well-return!" Katsura said, patting him with pride.

"I need not such luxury, sir." Battousai said humbly.

"Nonsense! You're not just any other assassin we have here. You are Ishinshishi's top-notch assassin! And I will not hear another word of protest from you. Understood?"

Battousai merely nodded his head as he followed Katsura towards the banquet hall.

* * *

The banquet hall was luxuriously grand with lavish seats and a long table. Katsura's lowly servants placed silver platters of grilled eel, caviar, colourful sushi and other exquisite delicacies. There was a wine bucker filled with ice and the top label bottles of sake. 

Despite all the grandeur, Battousai remained nonchalant.

Young women sat daintily in the corners strumming their authentic string instruments. They produced a soft, gentle music of old tradition's past. The ambience was cool and relaxing.

Katsura snapped his fingers and the servants politely took their leave.

"For many years, we assassins have thrived to make a mark for ourselves and our ancestors. Today, Ishinshishi has spun many great warriors." Katsura said, gesturing around the table to Battousai and other seated assassins.

"I am proud to say that, the great Katsura has not chosen the wrong men for Ishinshishi. And today, we have sturdy combatants among us. For those I have nurtured under my own hands. Take the likes of Hiro" Katsura said, pointing towards a muscular, bronzed man.

"And Maramoto and Takegie! Just to mention a few." Katsura added, pointing to more lean assassins around the table.

(A/N: the three names mentioned are just made-up characters)

"But lastly, I have cultivated a very superb swordsman that stands out among everyone. He has yet to fail me in any of his missions, and has brought back glory to our group. He is none other than Hitokiri Battousai!" He beamed at Battousai with pride.

Battousai made no response. He stared ahead, unspoken. His blazing eyes glowed with mystery.

"And for this great achievement, may we all celebrate tonight! Let the festivities began!" He bellowed. Everyone in the banquet yelled with agreement. Katsura snapped his fingers again and the servants re-entered the room to serve the fare.

Katsura sat back down and glanced at the somber Battousai.

"From the time I've picked you up, you've been a silent little thing till now. I am very proud of you and let me warn you. I can give power yet I can take it away. You had better do me proud or else I shall show no mercy. Understand? Katsura told him silently but firmly.

Battousai slowly nodded.

"Good, now enjoy this dinner. You will have to prepare for your next assignment."

* * *

After the banquet, Battousai retired back to his apartment. Its location had proved to respect Battousai's every form of privacy: Faraway from the lively city, thus making it quite a secluded and calm environment to live in. It was also a walking distance to the ishinshishi's headquarters, so it made it easier for Battousai to receive his missions without any suspicions. 

He opened the door to a sea of blackness. He flipped on the lights and threw his trench coat on his black velvet sofa. His apartment was furnished with great art pieces that reflected one's inner soul when understood. He chose dark and metallic furniture to match his somber, deadly character. He walked across marbled flooring to his antique bar counter and poured himself another whisky. He then settled himself on the porch.

He scanned his surroundings before he allowed his tensed muscles to relax. An assassin must constantly be on the lookout, for if he was to let his guard down even once, he might risk losing his own life.

Battousai placed his hand on his left cheek, tracing the deep lines of his cross-shaped scar.

'Hitokiri Battousai…' he mumbled under his breath, remising back to the past on how he actually received that name, which has now stroked fear in the hearts of many who know him.

-------------------

Flashback:

In the middle of the forest, stands a rather calm and collective young redhead. He was blindfolded, and in his hands, he held a Katana. All he could hear was the soft whistling of the wind, and the rustling of leaves.

Tall trees surrounded him, but behind them, lurks the shadows of masked men, preparing for the right moment in which they will attack.

The atmosphere was tense, and just at that moment, a cry from an eagle broke the silence, and the masked men made their move.

Every attack that was flung towards the young redhead was easily avoided and countered. Yet, things did not go the same for his attackers. They could not evade any of his moves; for he was swift in attacking; yet at the same time, each blow delivered was far more compelling.

Finally, after a short period of time, all his assailants, were defeated; the grass was moist with blood, not his but theirs, for so far, he was still unscathed.

Clap, clap, clap

"Well done! You have definitely proved to be worthy of becoming one of my top assassins, Kenshin!"

The young redhead removed his blindfold, revealing a pair of golden amber eyes. He did not feel a least bit sorry for what he had done. To him, they were just people who needed to be sacrificed in order to make him stronger.

"I could not have done it without your fine teaching sir." He replied in a monotone.

"Yes, I can indeed see that teaching one to become emotionless, is the key in nurturing a fine assassin like yourself."

Kenshin remained silent, cold eyes kept hidden behind his red bangs, listening quietly to Katsura's praises and comments about the events that had taken place. His heart had hardened even more during those years of training, he has understood the deeper meaning of the 'weak' and the 'strong'.

He was trained to listen to the vibrations of sounds that were carried in the air with every movement. With this remarkable skill, he could kill without sight. His ears became highly sensitive and he could track anyone with any movement within a limited radius.

"Well then Kenshin…oh wait! I can't be calling you that for much longer; after all, you ought to have a name that will go down in history, a name that people will never forget."

Katsura thought for a while, and then a broad smile appeared on his face.

"Hear, Hear!" Katsura said aloud to his fellow training comrades.

"From this day forth, Himura Kenshin, shall now be known as Hitokiri Battousai, the man who will bear a name so fearful, that it would send men running away with fear that will linger at the thought of his existence." At the words that were spoken, all the men cheered and soon began chanting the name "Hitokiri Battousai."

End of Flashback

--------------------

'That was 5 years ago…' Battousai said under his breath. He slowly sipped his whisky, as he stared out into the starry night. Then, a sight caught his gaze, fireflies. (A/N: that's sounds familiar…)

Battousai watched them, with inquisitive eyes, allowing his thoughts to loiter once more.

_"Father, lookie, firebugs!"_

_"They're not called firebugs, son, they're known as fireflies."_

_"Ooo…. They're pretty." Said the wide-eyed boy._

_"Indeed they are. You know, Shinta, these fireflies teach us an important lesson in life."_

_"What's that father?"_

_"Well, these little guys are not as weak as you thought they were. In fact, they are tough little creatures, and though they have a great disadvantage to other bigger insects, they still do not give up the fight, instead they use their 'light-bulbs' to scare away their enemies."_

_"Wow!"_

_"Indeed so, my son. Thus they teach us that no matter how big the odds may be, and even if you know you're not going to win, never give up, for there is always a glimmer of hope shining somewhere upon you; remember you control your own destiny, not fate."_

_"I'll always remember that otousan, I will always do,"_

For a moment there, a tinge of violet swirled in Battousai's eyes. He started to feel something strange stirring inside of him. It was somewhat hurtful; he could not identify the pain he felt, as it was nothing he had ever felt before.

"otousan…okasan…" he whispered unknowingly.

Upon hearing the chimes of the clock, Battousai was jolted back into reality. Eyes immediately turning back into their bitter, deep colour, his fists clenched and his knuckles turned white with the force. He felt the same sense of hollowness once more. A feeling that he had grown to despise over the years, loneliness and pain that he could not control or explain.

Feeling enraged by his unexplainable emotions, Battousai flung his glass violently across the room.

(Meanwhile, at the different place, at the same time, a similar being was feeling the exact same emptiness and loneliness in her heart. She was lost in her thoughts when suddenly…)

CRASH!

"Oh GREAT! Look what you just did, busu! You broke one of the restaurant's china! Thanks a lot! You jolly well know we're hard-up on cash…"

The young brunette was obviously not listening to what her brother had to complain about. She was far too busy frantically trying to join the broken pieces of china together, as well as think of a way to get out of this predicament.

"…and finally when I thought for ONCE, we could settle down peacefully for a nice meal without having to worry about the money problems, YOU HAD TO BREAK SOMETHING!"

"HEY! I didn't mean for this to happen! It was an accident! Why don't you just make yourself useful for once, by helping us think of a way to get out of this mess!"

"What do you mean by 'we'? There's no 'we' in this! Unless you forgot, busu, you were the one who broke it!"

"Stop calling me BUSU!"

"Busu! Busu! Busu!"

"Why, I oughta…" before she could complete her sentence, a man with spiky brown hair happily entered the room.

"Ok, I took care of the bill, we better hurry or we'll miss… our… train…" he stopped when he saw the broken china on the floor.

"What happened here?" he asked, praying that it would not be what he had expected.

After explaining what had just occurred, his face fell.

"We're in big shit. This china would cost us a bomb! We would be ancient by the time we pay this off."

"That's what I told busu!"

"So what are we going to do now?"

"Wait! I've got an idea, its going to be risky, but its our only chance, so huddle round." She said as she whispered her plan to the two males.

----------------  
A while later…  
---------------

"STOP THEM!" shouted the manager, as he and his other 5 security guards chased the threesome towards the train stop.

"Great idea indeed, busu." The young boy panted.

"Just shut up and keep running, we only have 5 minutes until the train leaves."

Finally after much of pushing through the crowds, and fighting off security guards, the threesome managed to catch their train heading towards Kyoto; they watch gleefully with relief as the manager was screaming his lungs out at them. The two males began to make their way inside the passenger carts, whereas the young brunette gazed out into the night.

'It was funny though, one minute I was eating to my hearts content, and the next moment my mind seemed to have completely blanked out and there seems to be this wave of confusion that swept over my mind. It feels…cold..yet there was at one point of time warm…'she thought.

She massaged her temples to ease the strain. She was too exhausted to entertain this bizarre emotional encounter and decided to shake it off, not bothering to crack the missing pieces of this puzzle.

It was unbeknownst to her that she would soon find the answers to her questions. And that her future was about to unfold in the most peculiar way.

* * *


	5. Chapter 3: A girl & her past

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin**

* * *

Chapter Three:

PA SYSTEM (A/N: Public Announcement System, I think that is what it's called, we have that in school to make certain announcements during the day.)

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are about to arrive to at Kyoto momentarily."

--Announcement Ends--

"Aww . . . man! Just as I was getting used to being 'rich'." The young boy whined. "Hey busu, do you think we will get a chance to travel in such comfort again?"

"Firstly, I doubt we could, because judging from our expense rate, we won't be able to afford one in along time. And secondly, STOP CALLING ME BUSU!" the raven-haired teenage yelled as she whacked her brother on the head with a bokken.

* * *

Kaoru and her brothers did not have a more than perfect life. When they were younger, they lived in a dojo in Tokyo, where her father would teach his children and others the arts of kendo. 

What he is making each month was barely enough to keep the family alive. Sometimes they would even have to go hungry. They prayed that things would become better for them in the future, yet it seems that their prayers were never answered.

As time passed, things took a turn for the worse; Kaoru's mother had contracted tuberculosis. In order to prevent his children from getting the illness, Kaoru's father send all three of them to stay with their grand uncle, Dr. Genzai. Yet, he on the other hand, stayed on to man the dojo and to take care of his sick wife.

He knew medicine would not come cheap so he slogged through day and night, in hope of earning enough to cure his sick wife. Kaoru's father would sometimes go without meals for a day just so that he could provide his three children with three warm meals a day. He single-handedly manned the dojo and kept its workers going. He continually sent letters of love, money and bare essentials to his three young children far away. Soon Kaoru's empty house was filled with the dreadful feeling of looming death.

Tuberculosis was not to be taken lightly. In its final stages, it could be deadly. Kaoru's mother grew weaker each day. She missed her children terribly and the fear and suffering in her impending illness dimmed the lights of her spirit even more. Soon she felt too ill to get out of bed and her body was wrecked with constant fever.

Four months after Kaoru's poor mother was struck with tuberculosis, she succumbed to her pain and suffering. The world suddenly lost its light of hope for Kaoru and her family. Shock and denial was evident in their hearts. It was easy to blame, easy to deny. Reality did not seem present and everyone took to running away from it.

The children were brought back from their grand uncle's place and their father mechanically continued his grueling days of work to feed his scrawny, heart-broken children. Kaoru's father's health grew weaker each day for he hardly slept. Slumber had become an enemy for the mere hours of sleep that his mind would grant him, would be filled with fretful nightmares. Images of his dying wife and his failure of keeping her alive haunted him like plague. He ate enough only to keep him energized through work.

Little did he know that his frequent presence with his sick wife in her dying days had resulted with the virus striking him as well. Without enough precautions and nutrition to keep his antibodies fighting strong, the virus took its toil and developed into full-blown tuberculosis. The three young children, with much confusion, anger and sadness, were once again sent to their grand uncle's house.

Despite his ill fate, Kaoru's father continued to strive hard in the dojo to earn bread home for his remaining broken family. Many of his workers left him with trepidation of contracting the illness, leaving only a few loyal ones behind. Soon he was too weak to man the dojo and he had no choice but to leave the job to his few workers left. He took to seeking his only cheap remedies to ease the suffering, as he did not want to spend on expensive medication.

A few weeks later, he burned a high fever and passed out in his empty home. Kaoru's father died, alone. The neighbours realized that something was amiss when no one collected the newspapers and food left by the workers of the dojo at the Kamiya residence. They hastily knocked on the door and broke down the door when they received no answer. Kaoru's father's dead body lay still on the cold, linoleum floor.

With both parents gone, the children were left very much alone to fend for themselves. The dojo was sold to repay the vast debts of medical bills that Kaoru's mother had accumulated before her death and that her father had not been able to clear.

As for the three orphans, they were sent to the orphanage.

* * *

PA System: "Ladies and Gentlemen, we have safely arrived at Kyoto. Please collect your luggage and make your way towards our exits. Thank you for riding with us today, Have a good Day." 

"Come on Kaoru, Yahiko, grab your stuff, we're busting this joint."

"Hai onee-san." They replied.

The trio soon made their way out of the train. As they reach the exit, a smile reached upon their faces. Many thoughts rushing to their head, as to them, Kyoto holds a brand new future for them.

'I'm hungry. . .'

'Got to find a job. . .'

'Wonder where are all the pretty ladies. . .'

"Well, guess we can't wait here all day, can we? Come on fellas, I know of a great place we can stay." Kaoru said with a smile on her face, as she led the way. The other two simply nodded, and follow her through the maddening crowd.

Kaoru scanned the maddening crowd and tiredly tried to find an exit out of the train station. She was perspiring under her knitted hat and her shoulders felt sore from being so tensed up the whole day. The weight of the luggage weighed her down all the more. She quickly walked through the crowd where there was a clearing with an information desk.

With relief, she motioned to her brothers to follow her and darted towards the security to help find her way out.

Immersed in her thoughts, she did not take notice of the people scattering around her.

A young handsome man, flaming red hair hidden by the hood of his Polo sweater, hands tucked deep in his pocket strode meaningfully in her direction. He too, was immersed in his troubled thoughts. Both heads bent. The sun's evening ray took a sudden dip in their directions. A sign of fate was born and sealed.

She hurried towards the information desk, he hurried towards the exit. His scar flickered in the rays, her hair glimmered.

One would have thought that fate had sealed them to meet. They were metres close. Then she turned left, and he turned right. (A/N: For a moment there you thought they would met, didn't ya.)

* * *

The trio soon arrived at their destination. It was quite a distant away from the city, thus there weren't many houses/apartments located there. 

"Well, here we are, Koemei's Motel."

The two males, stared blankly at their newly found home. It was not your average looking apartment, in fact, it was rather rundown, and it looked as if it was about to collapse any minute. Next to it, was a dark alley, filled with pests, and its stench was enough to kill a mammoth.

Yahiko jumped as a rat scurried across his feet.

"You got to be kidding me right? Isn't there any other place we can stay? You know like down town or something like that?" the tall man whined.

"Nope, this is the best place so far."

"UH-UH! NO WAY! I am never going to stay in a remote, shabby-looking apartment like this! I mean, look at it! Its beyond hope." Yahiko flared.

"Listen, this is all we can afford! If we want to keep on living, we have to tighten our belts, and try to be thrifty! Those apartments downtown may look 'nice', but so are their rents! So it's take-or-leave-it!"

"I rather leave it! I mean it looks just like you! No way, am I going to spend the rest of my teenage years staring at two busus!" he shouted, turning his back towards her.

Kaoru felt her blood boil. That was the last straw, she was already not in a good mood due to the incident in Tokyo and the long train ride here; and now to top it off, this young brat here is being picky about the place he wants to stay.

"Yahiko. . ." she said grabbing her bokken.

Sanosuke knew what was going to happen next. The last time he saw Kaoru this angry was when someone tried to rob her, and called her weak. The last time he saw him, he was in crutches.

'This is not good. Better take some precautions.' He thought, taking three steps back from the young lad.

"What's the matter with you, bro? Why do you look so pale? What? More. . ." before the poor lad could finish his sentence, Kaoru had struck him directly on his head, instantly knocking him out.

"Ooo…nasty one. Hey! You all right there, brat?" Sanosuke said poking his finger at the unconscious boy.

"He's fine. I didn't kill him. . . YET!" Kaoru said picking up the rest of her luggage. "Come on, we better hurry up and move all our stuff in, before that brat wakes up and starts yelling again." She said as she hurriedly made her way into the motel.

* * *

It took Kaoru one entire hour to get from the lobby to the room which they had rented. Half an hour to settle for a room and get their luggage up and the other half an hour dragging Yahiko into the elevator, through the hallway and into the bedroom. 

Just as Kaoru thought things could not get any worse, their room soon posed as a problem for them. Instead of a well-furnished apartment, the cramped hall was furnished with a dinky sofa and a small coffee table that held magazines at least a year old.

The kitchen had a small wooden table surrounded by four small wooden dining chairs and the taps churned a soft growl when turned on for water. Cupboards were empty and the small refrigerator was turning rusty around its edges.

The apartment had the type of eerie atmosphere and it was rather dark because of the poor light source.

Sanosuke gingerly placed a small television set on the bare counter top in the hall. He had taken it from one past opium den when everyone else was too stoned to notice. He also managed to get away with a small toaster, fan, foot stool and woolen blankets. Kaoru and Yahiko had waited downstairs for him to pass them the loot. Stealing appliances was just another way of making their vagabond homes more homely.

Upon further investigation of the run-down apartment, they realized that the wallpaper was peeling off the wall, and mould seems to be replacing it. There was only one toilet whose tiles badly needed polishing. There were two sparsely furnished rooms. One with a double bunk bed and the other with a single bed. Both had small wooden bedside tables with lamps and light, thin purple curtains. Blankets and pillows were stored neatly in a tiny drawer.

"Well. . . its not that bad."

"Not that bad? NOT THAT BAD? JUST LOOK AT THIS PLACE! It's a mess! I can't live here!" Yahiko shouted when he came to.

"I have to agree with him Kaoru. This place's a wreck. The only good things here are the hall light and the balcony."

Bzzzz…POP

"Ok maybe only the balcony."

"Come on you guys! All this place need is a little cleaning up here and there. We've been through worst! We can do this."

"Is she feeling ok?"

"I think the dust is getting to her."

"Oh stop your whining and get your butts going. Yahiko, mop the floor, clean the windows and wipe off the mold on the walls. Sanosuke, bring in all the stuff, and place them at their appropriate positions. I will clean the kitchen."

The two males stared expressionlessly at Kaoru. It was not until Kaoru had picked up her bokken did they start cleaning up the place with her.

* * *

As night fell, the trio finally managed to clean their entire apartment. The wallpapers were replaced with new ones, the dust on the windows and glass panes were wiped off. The kitchen was spotless, and they managed to get the stove working again. However, they did have to wait for some time before the refrigerator started cooling. And of course, the hall light was fixed. 

"I'm bushed. I have never worked this hard in my whole entire life before. I doubt I can ever move again for a long. . . time." Yahiko sighed as he plopped himself down on the sofa.

"Hey, but look at the bright side, at least the apartment looks better now."

Yawn "Yeah, yeah, I know that. Where's Sano?"

"Oh him? He fell asleep in his bedroom half an hour ago. That pig.''

"Oh . . " Yawn

Yahiko was soon fast asleep on the sofa. His chest rising and falling slowly with each breathe.

Kaoru went to the bedroom and brought out a pillow and a blanket. She tucked the pillow under Yahiko's head and placed the blanket over his sleeping form.

"Silly Yahiko-chan." She smiled silently to herself.

She then made her way to the balcony. Among all the other rooms, it was the only room that did not need much cleaning. In fact it looked as if its past owner took exceptionally good care of it.

Kaoru sat down on the one of the lounge chairs as she gazed up into the night sky.

"They're beautiful tonight," she whispered. The stars were somewhat special. To Kaoru they represented the qualities Hope, Joy and Peace.

Somewhere else, not too far away from where Kaoru was living, a man, with an empty heart, too was staring out into the night sky, observing the stars. To him, the stars had a different meaning.

To him, they meant Hate, Sorrow and Misery.

* * *

Sleep began to embrace Kaoru and she sleepily made her way back to her chosen bedroom. She was soon fast asleep. 

Sanosuke peeped out of his bedroom. He had been given the one with the single bed. He acutely observed his silent surroundings. Once assured that everyone was fast asleep, he pulled up the collar of his old trench coat and crept out of the apartment, his shadows lurking silently out into the night.

* * *


	6. Chapter 4: Prophecised to Kill

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

* * *

**

Chapter Four:

The night was calm for once, with the full moon up in the sky, shining brightly as ever. Wind chimes sounded as the cool breeze swept passed them, and crickets could be heard from a distance away.

"You can see him now, Mr. Battousai sir."

Battousai placed his beer bottle on the side table, and lazily got up from the couch. He then made his way silently down the narrow aisle, which led to Katsura's main room at the end.

Knock, Knock, Knock!

After knocking three times as always, Battousai waited patiently, deep in thought. His mind was filled with mysteries and troubles, that so far; he himself could not find the answers to them. He woke up from his trance the moment he heard Katsura's voice.

"Come in. . . "

"You wanted to see me sir?"

"Ah yes! Hitokiri Battousai. I was expecting you, and I see that you are very much punctual as ever, another good quality of yours I must say."

Battousai did not answer to that remark; instead he stood at the doorway, eyes staring aimlessly on the hard, concrete floor.

"Well, don't just stand there my boy! Come now! Take a sit!" Katsura said showing him to the vinyl chair across his desk.

Battousai simply nodded his head in response, as he walked towards it and sat down.. Katsura on the other hand, was just laid back on his lounge chair and looked out of the glass panels of his office. He took out his cigar box, and offered Battousai one, which was bluntly turned down. Katsura shrugged and took out one of his newly bought German cigars. He clipped off its ends and lighted it with flourish. He took one big puff, playing with the pungent smoke in his mouth and swirled it out in a poised manner.

There was a moment of silence before Katsura finally placed his cigar on his pewter ashtray, and turned his attention towards Battousai.

"Do you understand the point of today's meeting, Battousai?" he asked with certainty in his voice.

"Yes. . ." Battousai whispered under his breath, as he lifted his eyes to meet with Katsura's.

"Very good. If there were anyone here who knew me the best, it would be you Battousai. After all, I have known you for what? 10 years or so. . ." Katsura did not bother to wait for Battousai's reply as he reached the drawer of his desk, and pulled out an A3 size envelope.

"This here contains the information you need for your next assignment. However. . ." As the words rolled out of Katsura's mouth, his smile slowly began to disappear and a frown took its place.

"This time's assassination is for revenge. . . " he hissed, with much hatred in voice.

"All the details you need are in the envelope. I trust your skills Battousai. Now go! I expect to hear good news from Iizuka in about a week's time."

Battousai nodded in reply, and made his way towards the oak door.

"Oh Battousai! Remember we cannot afford any mistakes for this case; do me proud like you have always done." Katsura shouted to Battousai as he left his office.

Katsura once more glanced out of his office window, deep in thought.

--------------------  
Earlier that day. . .  
--------------------

"You mean to tell me that my present greatest assassin, will one day single-handedly bring down the Ishinshishi's empire?"

"From the lot that you have picked, indeed there is no doubt about it. As the stars have read: 'The man that had created your future, will one day bring it down, together with all its power and glory.'"

"Soka. . .I thank you for your well services, Mr. Ichiri. Sorry for troubling you to come all the way here just to tell me what the future has in store for me."

"You are welcome, Mr. Katsura sir. If there is nothing else, I'll will take my leave now." The old soothsayer said as he nimbly made his way out to the hallway.

"Matte. . ."

"Yes sir. . .BANG"

The old man's sentence was cut short when Katsura shot him directly at his head, killing him instantly.

"I will not have some old man and some STARS telling me what do! I and ONLY I control my own destiny!" Katsura said with fury in his eyes.

"But even so…." Katsura drawled to no one, sitting back down on his seat. He lit another cigar and relinquished the thought. " I will not have anyone living to know what my future holds in store for me. It is mighty too dangerous, don't you think so?" He spoke acidly to the statue of Jurôjin.

Just then, one of Ishinshishi's messengers entered the room. He looked as pale as a ghost, and had an aura of fear and panic around him.

"Sir. . . ., I. . . we. . ."

"Spit it out! I am in no mood today to entertain your foolish behavior!"

The young man, gulped once, before finally mustering up the courage to tell his boss of the bad news.

"We received news of your brother in Tokyo. He's. . . dead."

Katsura's brother, Misue, was a famous drug-lord, who did illegal drug dealings as well as smuggling arms with the US. He was well renown among the secret societies and mafia triads in Japan and was considered one of the most successful businessmen of all times.

Sadly his riches soon ended when the Shinsengumi, Japan's police reinforcement, found enough evidence to put him in jail. He thus fled to the US in order to prevent being captured; ever since then he had always been on the run. . . until today.

"DEAD? HOW!" Katsura flared, as he grabbed the lad by the collar, threatening to kill him if he does not speak the truth.

"The. . .Wolf, sir," he stammered. "The Wolf did this, he found your brother's hideout in Tokyo, and shot him when he resisted arrest."

The moment Katsura heard the foul news, his grip on the boy loosen, as he slumped down onto his chair. His heart seemed to have fallen into one of the deepest, darkest pits. His only kin, his beloved brother was dead. The very thought of it, once again made Katsura's eyes blaze with fire.

"So you want to play, huh Saitou? Then let the games begin. . ." he growled beneath his breath.

Katsura had sent Battousai the kill one of Saitou's favourite subordinate, Okita. He thought that by doing so, it will not only prove Battousai's loyalty to him, but it would also be for vengeance against Hajime Saitou.

* * *

SLAM

Kaoru was immediately woken by the loud sound.

'It seems to be coming from the living room,' she thought groggily to herself. ' Gasp What if it was a robber? Shit! I don't have my bokken with me! Yahiko is still sleeping, Sano's never gonna wake up! He sleeps like a pig till noon.'

"Looks like it's up to me." She whispered to herself. She took deep breaths and tried to muster as much courage as she could. She crept around the tiny room silently looking for anything that she could arm herself with. She heaved a sigh of relief as she spotted a likely candidate.

"I guess this will have to do for the moment." She said as she picked up the old, rusted umbrella.

She slowly tiptoed her way into the dark living room. Her eyes soon caught a tall shadow lurking behind the sofa.

The tall figure seemed to be swaying and trying very hard to regain his balance. He knocked over a photo frame that Kaoru had placed on the tiny mantelpiece to make the place more homely. She cringed as it crashed to the floor. Glass crunched as this stranger, oblivious to the mess, stepped all over the debris.

Fear gripped her but yet Kaoru felt extreme disgust and anger as she thought about the mess he had made. She clenched her umbrella even tighter and beads of perspiration rolled from her temples.

'This buster better prepare himself because I'm gonna put up a hell of a fight." She thought to herself. Despite thinking as bravely, she did not feel that strong. Kaoru tried gearing up her courage from her anger. She and her brothers were practically vagabonds and they didn't have much possessions left. If this robber were to steal more of their stuff, they would be left with nothing at all!

As she crept nearer to the figure, she brought the umbrella closer to her body.

"Ok Kaoru, it's now or never! 1. . . .2. . . .3!"

WHACK

"I GOT HIM. . ." Kaoru shouted at the top of her voice.

snort ". . . What's going on here. . ." asked a very sleepy Yahiko.

"YAHIKO! Oh Kami!"

"Kaoru? What are you doing up at this time of the morning?"

"I woke up to catch a robber!"

"A. . . what?"

"A robber! You see, I heard someone entering our household! So I decided to give him a 'welcome' party."

"So. . . what's your point?"

"AARGH! Let me go get the lights on, then you'll FINALLY see what I mean."

Kaoru trotted through the darkness, trying her best not to step into any of the mess the robber made as well as looking for the switch.

CLICK

"There we go!" she said. "Now let's see who this 'visitor' is!

But Kaoru did not realized that this little 'visitor' of hers, would be none other then. . .

"SANO! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?"

groan

"Oh! Very smart, busu! Sano sneaked into HIS house to steal something that belongs to HIM. Very good deduction, Sherlock Holmes."

"SHUT UP!" she screamed as she ran to the kitchen to get an ice pack for her elder brother.

-------------------------  
A few minutes later . .  
-------------------------

"Aww. . . my head. . ."

"You alright bro?"

". . . Let me hit you on the head, and you tell me if you feel alright. . ."

"O.K. Don't have to be so touchy and all."

grunt "Does Kaoru know about this?"

"You kidding? She's the one who knocked you out! You're lucky she's gone out to buy something. Now's your chance to escape, before she really KILLS you."

"Nah. . . " Sano said rubbing his head. "She's not that bad.. . ."

Just then, they heard the door opened, and there stood Kaoru. Fists clutching tightly by her sides, eyes burning with anger.

"Sanosuke. . ."

"Uh-oh. . . too late."

"Heh heh! Hey there Kaoru, What's up?"

"What's up? That's what you ask? What's UP? Sano! You practically scared the SHIT out of ME! Do you know how WORRIED I WAS? I thought you were some robber or something like that. . ."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"The point is! You went out without telling us! I thought we all promised that we would no longer have any secrets between us! And to make matters worse! YOU were drinking again weren't you?"

"Yeah. . .but it was only a few glasses. . ."

"ONLY A FEW? YOU BUFFED ALL OVER OUR FLOOR!" Kaoru flared.

"Hey, it was not ENTIRELY my fault! The whore at Sakura's Teahouse promised me that I would win.. . ." Sano immediately covered his mouth knowing that he had just blew his cover.

"Teahouse? Win? Sano, please don't tell me you went gambling again."

"Ok, so what if I did. It was only a few rounds, what harm can it do?"

"What harm? It was YOUR gambling habits were the one who placed us in SUCH a predicament in the first place. Remember?"

"Hey you need not keep reminding me of that. I know it was my fault then, but it was your fault too."

"Me?"

"Yeah you! If you had just helped me out more then we would have had more money!"

Tears were beginning to pool in Kaoru's eyes, unable to believe the words that were coming out of Sano's mouth. Not only was he in wrong in the first place, he was also trying to put all the blame to her.

"I caused this?" she stammered.

"Yeah, come to think of it, IT was your fault!"

Kaoru could not take it anymore, her heart seemed to have shattered into million of pieces, and all of a sudden she felt somewhat hollow.

"I . . .tried to make our lives better. And THIS is the thanks I got. . ." she quivered.

And with that, she dumped everything else she was carrying, and ran out of the room, bursting into tears.

Yahiko stood dumbfounded at what had took place. He did not know who to support, his sister or his brother. Just then, a bottle of ointment rolled out of the plastic bag Kaoru had dumped on the floor. Yahiko picked it up and read the label. His eyes widened.

"What's wrong with you?" Sano asked.

"Just look what you have done." Yahiko said and he handed Sano the bottle and walked into his room.

When Sano read the label, his heart seemed to have come to a stop. His grip on the bottle tightened.

"I did it again. . ." he whispered under his breath, as he placed his forehead onto the surface of the bottle.

YAEKO'S MEDICATED OINTMENT  
A SURE WAY OF GETTING RID OF  
BRUISES AND ACHES

* * *

Kaoru had wondered off to a nearby park. Tears constantly rolled down her cheeks as she recalled what her brother had said to her.

"Hmmp. . . Sano that Baka head." She said angrily to herself.

She knew that it was pointless to keep on wondering around the park, but she refused to go back home, as she was still frustrated with Sano. She also felt that this was the perfect opportunity to do some soul-searching, and perhaps find the answers to some of her own personal questions.

She soon came across one of the few benches in the park, and thus settled her tired self upon it. She began thinking deeply, about the past, about the present, and about the future. She was so troubled by all the problems that were beginning to crop up bit by bit, that she didn't even notice a black-hooded gentlemen with scarlet red hair, sitting just on the other side of the bench.

* * *


	7. Chapter 5: The First

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin**

* * *

Chapter Five:

'Oh Kami, what am I ever going to do? I'm only 17 for crying out loud. Other girls my age would be in schools, studying hard, having friends, getting crushes. . . And what am I doing? Sitting here thinking of how to solve my money problems. Great!' Kaoru sighed.

Yawn

"Guess I better catch up on some sleep. No point thinking when I'm sleepy." She said as she stretched her tired body and prepared to lay down on the wooden bench. She was so preoccupied with her own lamented thoughts that she was oblivious to another's presence on the other side of the bench.

"Ha. . . .AH!" She suddenly screamed and jumped when noticed that she had lay upon the red hair stranger.

"GOMEN! I didn't see you there. You see I was so… so... I… I was thinking… Oh., nevermind. I didn't mean to scare you. Sorry." Kaoru stammered, her cheeks burning and flushing like rosy apples.

She raised an eyebrow when she noticed that the red head still remained as emotionless as a stone pillar. He did not show a single sign of alarm nor anger. Instead he just sat there, eyes closed, arms folded, not paying any attention at all to what Kaoru's saying. Kaoru tried to take a peek of how he would look like, but to no avail, as his face was hidden behind his red bangs.

She soon gave up, and once more settled herself down on the other side of the bench. Silence filled the air. None of them spoke; each seemed to be in deep concentration. In the red head's case, he was meditating; Kaoru on the other hand, was reminiscing of her past, and how she and siblings came about to Kyoto.

* * *

After Kaoru's parents had passed away, she and her brothers, had been sent by the council to live in an orphanage, until someone adopted them, or they were old enough to take care of themselves During those days, the threesome had always dreamed to get out of the place they presently lived. It was not as if it was a bad place to be in, it was just that, they did not want to risk being separated from one another. 

Their chance finally came. One day, as Sano was trying to climb down the window of the orphanage to try to escape, he slipped. Fortunately, at that time, a man known as Captain Sagara saved him. Captain Sagara was a navy officer. His wife of six years had filed for a divorce when she met someone else. He never remarried nor have any children of his own. Thus, after his incident with Sano, he took pity on the threesome, and decided to adopt them.

He bought them new clothes, brought them to the best restaurant to have their meals, and even wanted to send them to school. It seemed as though things had finally turned for the best, yet sadly a year later, Captain Sagara was killed at sea.

Captain Sagara had left a will leaving half of his assets to his three adopted children. The other half was to be donated to charities. But alas! Along came his estranged wife when she had heard of her ex-husband's death. She was furious that he had not left her in his will. But like others would say, there was no need to. She could not accept the fact and hired a sleazy underground lawyer to alter Captain Sagara's will.

The new will then hereby stated that all his assets were to be left in her name and that of her new toy boy. Nothing was to be given to theses three poor children and the chosen charities that were supposed to be bestowed with Captain's Sagara's gifts were bluntly cut out of the will and denied.

Sano was subjected to more hurt and anger which he bottled deep in his little broken heart. To him, Captain Sagara had become his second father. Therefore, after his death, Sano decided to carry on his surname, and thus be known as Sagara Sanosuke.

He vowed revenge and that he would make big bucks and never be poor or unwanted again. He didn't care how or what way, he was just going to do it. He began mixing around with bad company, who taught him the ways of drinking and gambling.

As for Kaoru and Yahiko, they had no one else to turn to, so they decided to peddle illegal goods along the streets. At night, they would sleep in one of Tokyo's deepest, darkest alleyways, in hope that their future will change for the better.

As the years past, Sano's attitude had become worst than ever. He would steal money from his younger siblings when he had no money, and often whacked them if they refused. He further indulged in gambling and soon began to take up an interest in drug dealing.

During those times, Kaoru had never given up hope. Instead she prayed everyday that one day her brother would change for the better. That day finally came, when Sano was caught by the authorities for drug trafficking. He was sent to a boy's home and occasionally had to go for counseling. His only two visitors were none other then Kaoru and Yahiko.

Sano thus realized his folly, and made an oath to his sister that when he was released, he will make it up to them. He would turn over a new leaf, and work the honest way.

After two years, Sano had finally served his term. He began looking for a job to support his younger siblings and most importantly provide them a place to stay. He soon found a job that allowed him to work as a tycoon's bodyguard.

The threesome lived under the shelter provided by the tycoon, as Sano had to be constantly on duty for his boss's safety. To be honest, they weren't too happy with the arrangement. Not only was Yahiko constantly being bullied because of his age, Kaoru was often 'mistaken' as a prostitute. Sano soon realized that for his siblings' safety, they had to leave.

However, it would not be that easy for them to leave just yet; Sano had signed a contract with the Tycoon that stated that he was to serve him with his absolute loyalty and can only leave the gang by means of death. Thus, they knew they had to come up with a plan, a good one as a matter of fact. They decided to first steal some valuables to pay for some items, like their train tickets. Then, when the time was ripe, they escaped, leaving behind the trail of unpleasant memories which they swore never to remember again.

* * *

Just then the cry of a heron rang through the air, startling Kaoru back into reality. She watched it flew by and tears welled up in her eyes. 

_At the seaside, stood a man filled with sorrow. His heart felt empty and hope was a thread about to break. The need to build back the faith was the last restraining project on his mind. Next to him, stood a young girl, about the age of seven._

_"Daddy, where's mummy?"_

_The man looked at his innocent daughter as he replied: "She's gone to a place far away Kaoru."_

_"Where?"_

_"It's a place where there are no suffering, no pain. Where love and happiness last for eternity."_

_"Wow! When will she come back?"_

_"Not for the moment Kaoru, not now."_

_"Why not? Don't she love us no more?"_

_"Of course she does. She will always love you and your brothers no matter what, Kaoru. You see there are some things that you can see with your eyes, yet there are also others that you can only see through your heart."_

_"I don't understand daddy."_

_"You will one day, my daughter, you will."_

_"I wish she'll come home soon. I have so much to tell her." sniffed the little girl._

_Upon hearing this, the man took out a small piece of paper and a pen. He then wrote some words onto it, and then folded into crane._

_"Here you go little Kaoru." he said as he handed the small girl the paper crane.._

_"What's this for daddy?"_

_"It's a message crane. Next time you have something to tell your mummy, all you have to do is to write them down onto a piece of paper. Then fold it into a paper crane and allow it to be carried away into the sea. As the sea is vast and will roll like eternity so will the cycle of birth. Traditions say these cranes will float to the other side of the world and mummy will be waiting to pick it up."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes, I'm sure of it."_

_"Yippee!"_

_After which, the young Kaoru made sure she wrote a letter to her mother and folded it into a crane every day. She would walk along the shores and let it sail. However after her father passed on, she stopped doing so, and had completely forgotten about it. . . till now._

"Oh mother. . . how much I wish you were with me now." Kaoru said, as tears rolled down her cheeks.

As the red head heard Kaoru's cries, he opened his eyes. His pupils were balls of amber against the dilute of white.

"Fears and tears are the worst enemy of mankind."

Kaoru looked up from her position, and with her sapphire eyes she looked into the direction of the stranger who has finally spoken.

"Wh. . .what?"

She waited for him to repeat, but all she got was a monotonous of calm from him.

At that moment, Kaoru could not take this from him any longer. Not only was he as still as a stone statue, his heart also seem to be made of icicles.

"For your information, fears are the depths of humility." Kaoru said as she wiped the tears out of her eyes

"And the tears that had been shed are the feelings of sorrow in humanity." She concluded as she looked away from the redhead, waiting for what he has to say next.

But what she did not expect to hear was this:

"Hmph, foolish woman! Only the weak succumb to these two,"

The moment Kaoru heard this, she felt as though she was about to erupt with anger, her fury savaging like lava seeping from a volcano.

However, as she turned to face the stranger, he was gone. As though he was never there in the first place.

"Oooo! Who the hell is he? If fate were to relent and I were to see him the next time, I will personally. . AARG!" She screamed as she stormed back to her apartment.

* * *

Battousai lurked among the shadows of the trees, as he observantly watched Okita. He had been spying on Okita for the past two nights, and had taken note his every action, movement and perhaps even the way he defends himself with his swordplay. 

He could see that Okita was as close to Saitou, as a son would be with his father. Almost every single detail about the Shinsengumi and its components, Saitou would share it with the young lad. Even during their missions, the first person Saitou would look out for would be Okita, or so as Battousai observed.

It would definitely prove to be a most difficult task to break those two apart so as to carry out his mission.

Yet, despite that fact alone, Battousai felt that the time to strike would eventually come soon. He would continue to remain in the shadows of darkness, watching Okita like how a predator watches its prey.

* * *

BANG 

"KAORU! Where have you been? Do you know how worried I am?"

"Yes Yahiko, I. . . " But before Kaoru could finish her sentence, Yahiko interrupted.

"No you don't! Look at the time, it's already noon time! You've been out all night and had just only returned! I thought you died or something. . . " the boy frantically cried out.

"Relax, Yahiko! I'm perfectly fine! See, no injuries or what so ever!" Kaoru replied, trying her very best to calm the young lad down. Yet, instead of getting an answer, she received a hug from him.

"You Baka head!" cried the boy, "Do you know I was afraid. Afraid that I will lose you like how I lost Otousan and Okaasan. I don't ever want to feel that pain again. . ." he said as a tear rolled down his cheek.

Kaoru hugged her brother back; she finally remembered her motive of her living this vagrant life. It was none other then her brothers. She did not ever want them or even herself to feel the same sense of loneliness they felt a long time ago.

"Silly Yahiko-chan. I'm not going anywhere for a long time. I want to live long enough to see you become a successful person you said you would become. I want to live long enough to see our lives change for the better. I want to live on to take care of you.. . .and Sano."

(Sniff)"You sure?"

"Hai hai. I would never lie to you about such things."

"That's good," he said, releasing his sister from the hug. "And DON'T EVER CALL ME YAHIKO CHAN AGAIN!" He burst out shouting in irritation. "That would make me look and sound like a small boy."

Kaoru giggled at the comment. She was glad to have finally rediscovered her reason for living on. And she promised never to forget it again.

"By the way, where is Sano?"

"He felt guilty about telling you off, that he simply just left. Location? Not too sure. . ."

'Figures. . . ' Thought Kaoru.

"Oh yeah! You still haven't told me where you went."

"Oh…yeah! You see, after Sano. . ." Kaoru then began her story about how she arrived at the park, and how she had chanced upon that very odd stranger.

". . . and that idiotic red-head simply just left without hearing my explanation.! Urgh! I never knew I'd meet such arrogant people here in Kyoto!"

"Chill sis! No matter how angry you get now, he wouldn't just reappear."

"You're right. What matters now is to find some dough."

"But how? Don't tell me you are going to ask us to start peddling again!"

Kaoru thought for a moment; peddling goods was no longer a good idea to earn money any more. Yahiko was still too young to handle heavy work and Sano was too much of a drunkard to rely on. . . so that leaves only her.

"Don't worry, Yahiko! I believe there must be a job that is suitable for me here in Kyoto. You just concentrate on practicing your kendo moves. I'll handle the rest."

'I hope. . . .' she thought.

* * *

Night soon fell. The winds howled through the air and crickets were singing silently in the background. 

"Okita, are you absolutely sure you can collect this on your own?"

"Yes, I am sure of it sir!"

Saitou thought for a while, he knew that during these past days, someone or some thing was watching them, especially Okita. Yet he was unable to find out the truth, not only was there no battle aura present, it seems that he could sense the any feelings or emotions from the spy at all. It made him felt uneasy at the thought of what may happen to Okita if that 'thing' was to strike his move.

Thus, he made sure he was always near the boy, to ensure that he was safe from all dangers until he, himself has found that 'thing', and rid them the trouble once and for all.

"Sir, I know with my abilities, I will definitely be able to handle this case. It's just going back to the scene to collect some clues."

"Still. . . it's far too dangerous for you to go alone."

"But I wish not to trouble others, Sir!"

'The boy's skills are still not up to it, even if I sent an whole army with him, that 'thing' would still be able to get them all!'

"Sir?"

". . . No! It's far too dangerous for you to go back there. I would go there personally with you tomorrow. Besides, it's late, who knows what else may be there at this time of the night."

"But Sir. . ."

"Not buts, my decision is final! Now if you would excuse me, I have a meeting with the board of directors about the present new cases coming up. You are dismissed."

"Hai!"

Okita made his out of Saitou's door, and into the misty hallway. He felt disappointed, Saitou used to trust him with almost everything. In fact he was Saitou's right-hand man. The man he could depend on always, yet now. . . he felt that he was nothing more than a mere lackey. He could not understand the sudden change in Saitou's behavior. True, that lately he too has had the feeling of being watched, but every time he checked, nothing else surrounded him but air and mist.

"Nevertheless, I must get to the bottom of this. No way am I going to let this 'thing' put me down like that. I have to show Saitou what I am made of." Okita whispered to himself as he marched his way out of the station, with his trusty Katana, hanging loosely by his side.

Yet, unbeknownst to the naïve swordsman, in the nearby darkness, amber eyes had seen what had happened. And with a sinister smirk, he knew that Okita's time was up.

* * *


	8. Chapter 6: Separated Jobs

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin**

* * *

Chapter Six:

----------------------  
On the same night. . .  
----------------------

"I FOUND IT!"

"What? A job?"

"A job? NO! THIS!" Yahiko said, shoving the advertisement into Kaoru's face. It was an ad for an 'ALL YOU CAN EAT BUFFET' at Akebeko's."

"A. . . food. . . ad. . . ." Kaoru said, her voice quivering with anger.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that? Hey, It's a bargain we are talking about here! $10.99 for 1 person, $20 for 2! Great huh?"

Kaoru took a deep breath.

"Yahiko, my dear. . . Idiotic, BROTHER!" she shouted as she whacked him with her bokken.

"What's your problem now busu?"

"Problem? What's my problem? I'll tell you what's my problem. How about, we don't have money because we don't have a job, and I have a one-track minded brother, whose thoughts are on food ALL THE TIME! YOU ARE SUCH A PIG!"

"Hey! I resent that statement! By the way, since it takes one to know one, you are actually admitting you're a pig yourself. Oh wait, I would not expect you to know that, after all you don't have a brain, do you?"

"Why, you little BRAT!" Kaoru shouted, picking up her bokken. "Just wait till I get my hands on you."

"HA HA! The pig is trying to catch me, let's hope she don't fall down and go rolling down the stairs."

"THAT'S IT! GET BACK HERE!"

"Neh neh!" Yahiko shouted back running out of the apartment, with Kaoru hot on his heels.

* * *

Silence filled the air in the remote field. The long lemon grass swayed in the light breeze, the moon shone brightly in the night, alone. 

"I know you're here. SHOW YOURSELF BATTOUSAI!"

Within the shadows, a figure appeared, with amber eyes that reflected the moon's beams. He took slow, silent steps towards the man who has called him out to challenge.

"I never knew the great Battousai would be afraid to show his presence to someone like me."

"I never knew a man like you would be stupid enough to think that you could beat me."

Silence filled the air once more. It seem as though both men were deep in thought. For Okita, he was trying very hard to predict his opponent's next move. For battousai, he seemed to be meditating.

"Well, aren't you going to strike?"

Okita receive no answer.

"Answer me!"

Still, Battousai remained silent, eyes closed.

"Fine, then prepare to die!" Okita said as he unsheathed his sword, and charged towards Battousai.

"Sayonara, manslay. . ." Just before Okita could finish his sentence, his attack was cut short when battousai defended himself with his katana. His movement was so swift and powerful, it practically caused Okita to withdraw back into his sword stance once more.

'I underestimated him! His sword strength is way more powerful than I thought. . . ." his judgments were interrupted by battousai's very words:

"If you are finish, then I think it's my turn now."

Upon hearing those words, Okita's blood froze, his face turned as white as a ghost, his heart was pounding so hard to the extent that it seem it was on the verge of breaking out of his chest.

But before Okita could do anything, Battousai disappeared.

'What the hell! I lost him.' Okita thought. Just as one of his sweat droplets trickled off his cheek, a battle cry was heard from behind him as battousai swung his katana forward.

The blade came in contact with Okita's skin, as blood sprung out of the freshly made wound.

The pain was so intensifying that Okita could not even have the energy to cry in pain. All he could do was try to prevent too much blood from flowing.

Battousai landed promptly a distance away from Okita.

"Your heart tells me that you are getting a bit panicky. Are you feeling. . .lost? Helpless? In pain?"

"Shut up!" Okita replied as he dashed forward, trying desperately to slash battousai. Sadly, his efforts came to no avail, as Battousai either avoided the attacks or blocked them with his katana. Once more, Battousai brought his katana down upon Okita, slashing other deep wound across his chest.

Okita withdraw, holding his chest, feeling much pain and agony.

"Tsk tsk, is this all the lackey of Saitou can do? I met swordsmen with far more superior moves than those. You really disappoint me."

Okita did not really take much attention to what Battousai had to say. His mind seemed to be in a state of shock. Thoughts whirled like a twister in his head, as he himself did not know what to do next.

'I'm losing too much blood, I suppose the only thing that can save me now is to run and hide.' He thought. Hesitating no further, he took the risk and ran as fast as his legs could carry him towards the dark, misty woods.

Battousai watched as the weak Okita dash into the woods. A sadistic smile took form on his face.

"Fool," he smirked.

* * *

"TAKE THAT!" 

"OWWW! OK! I give up! You win!"

"Hmmph! That will teach you a lesson in respecting your elders."

"Yeah, true, I agree you are old. . . ." Yahiko's sentence was interrupted when Kaoru raised her bokken once more to strike him on the head.

"What did you say? I did not quite catch your statement."

"Heh, heh, I meant how young you are" Yahiko said smiling.

"That's better."

It seemed that thee duo had brought their fight to outside of the motel they lived in. And it had finally ended with Kaoru having her sweet revenge on her brother.

"Anou. . ."

Both siblings looked at the strange woman that had greeted them. She was rather plump, and had very heavy make-up on. She was dressed in a beautiful black cheongsam (A/N: Traditional Chinese Dress) with pink Sakura flower patterns on it. She also wore a beautiful pearl necklace, and her hair was tied up in a bun.

"You talking to us?"

"Yes, indeed. You see, this fine, young lady here seemed to have caught my attention."

There was a long pause upon hearing that peculiar statement. To Yahiko, it was pure ignorance on the woman's part, to Kaoru, It seemed as utter amazement.

"Me?"

"Well, I don't see any other beautiful lady as yourself here, don't I?"

"You GOT to be kidding? Busu? Beautiful? Lady, no offence, but I think you need to get your eyes checked." Yahiko said. And for that, he received a huge whack on the head from Kaoru, knocking him out cold.

"That should shut him up for a while," Kaoru said feeling quite pleased of herself.

"Gomen! I am sorry for his behavior, miss. . ."

"Ryna, Takeji Ryna."

"Oh, yes, thousands apologies Miss Takeji."

"It's all right. Now as I was saying, I live around this area. And I notice that you just moved here and have trouble finding a job."

"Yes, I do!"

"Good. You see, I do have a job opening at my working place, and you seem to have just fit the caliber."

"Wow!"

"If you agree, you'll be paid about 10,000 yen for your salary. And perhaps even more., depending on the situation. You don't mind that do you?"

"Me? No, no! It's fine! I am happy enough that I will be paid."

Good, you can start tonight then. Come down around 11 to Ryna's Teahouse."

The moment the word 'Teahouse' was mentioned, Kaoru's smile died down. To Kaoru, her impression with Teahouses was not a very good one, especially when she did not have a good experience with them.

"I'm sorry, but what exactly is my job?"

"Oh, that's simple, you will be one of our waitresses. Your job is just to serve drinks to the customers as well as 'entertain' them."

Kaoru's heart stopped beating for a moment.

'Entertain?' was the only word in her mind at that moment.

"I am sorry," she said abruptly. "I don't think I am interested in this job anymore."

"Why not?"

"Well, first things first, though I may be desperate to get a job, I am still a woman from a respectable family background. And thus, I will not resort to 'that' kind of methods to obtain money."

"But honey. . ."

"Sorry, but my mind is made up. Please respect my decision." Kaoru said and she picked up her brother, and made her way into the motel.

"Wait! Ok, how about, you just come and serve tables."

Kaoru paused in her movements, in her mind, she was a having bitter argument on whether to accept this job or not. Finally, she gave her reply.

"Ok. As long as I won't be entertaining, it's fine with me."

"Fantastic! I will see you then. Oh, by the way, I will be sending one of my men Ricky to pas you your uniform at around 10.30."

"Fine, see you then." Kaoru said softly. In her heart, she blamed herself for accepting such a degrading job. But she knew, that this was the only way. The other thing she was worried about was how to tell her brother, Yahiko.

* * *

(Breathing heavily) 

'Shit.' Okita soon found himself in a helpless position. Not only was his wounds bleeding profusely, he also had Battousai hot on his heels.

Soon, he heard the rustle of leaves, and the crunching sound of twigs breaking.

'He's coming.' Okita thought as he tightened the grip on his sword.

True enough, he soon saw a dark figure, bangs covering his deadly amber eyes. The figure suddenly stops his movements, as if he knew that what he had came for was already in his range. Then, without any warning, he disappeared.

'Damn! Where did he go again?' Okita's answers soon came when he saw none other than Battousai in front of him.

"boo. . ."

With that, Battousai delivered Ryu Kan Sen, an upfront technique, confirmed to make a huge impact on the receiver. In Okita's case, though he managed to block it, the impact of the two swords meeting sent him falling back into the center of the woods.

Battousai made his way slowly towards the half dead man. Being a stubborn man, Okita struggled his way back up into his sword stance, ready to strike once more.

"It is time. . ." Battousai said softly, as he got into position for one of his deadliest moves. Okita himself got ready to receive any blow Battousai was about to give him. Soon, he leapt up high into the air, raising his katana, he cried out:

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, Ryu Tsui Sen!"

(Silence)

Death filled the cold air, as the smell of blood could be scented.

Battousai looked down on at the dead Okita. He smirked at his pathetic opponent. Too easy, he thought. Once more, in a swift movement, he flicked the blood off the blade of his katana and sheathes it once more. Then he made his way out of the woods, leaving the bloody scene as it is.

* * *

At 10.50. . . 

(Running)

"Shitmate! I'm going to be so late! I should have known Sano would be THAT cheap as to buy us a half-broken clock." Kaoru said as she sped her way through the endless crowd of people.

Kaoru's new uniform was not exactly something that had any doubts of turning any heads. It was a baby pink cheongsam with a phoenix pattern on it. She was also required to wear high heels and stocking as well.

"Great, JUST great! First Yahiko's nagging, now this. I'm practically lost!" she said, scratching her head.

"What am I to do now?"

-----------------------  
Earlier that night. . . .  
-----------------------

"Yahiko, I'm going out! Supper's in the fridge, and don't stay up too late!"

"Hey where are you going at this hour?"

"Me? Oh! I received a call just now from one of my old friends living here in Kyoto. She asked me to have a drink with her, and she will only be free at this time."

"Weird. And why are you dressing like that?"

"Well, a girl my age has to look nice right?"

"YOU? Don't make me puke!"

"You are lucky I am already late. Or else you would be done for!"

"Yeah, yeah! Hey be back soon k?"

"K!"

"And avoid talking to weirdoes like yourself."

"Shut up!"

* * *

"Excuse me! Do you know the way to Ryna's Teahouse?" Kaoru asked one of the passer-bys. Instead of receiving an answer, all she got was his stare. He scrutinized her from head to toe, as if he was somehow trying to depict what kind of person she was. 

"Erm. . . never mind."

'Guess it's time for Plan B.'

Kaoru then proceeded to try to look out for the crowd in hope that she will be able to spot Ryna's Teahouse, by their signboard. Finally, despite she being short, her efforts paid off.

Kaoru rushed as fast as her legs could carry her, she did not look where she was heading to, and as a result. . . .

"OUCH!" Kaoru cried out as her bottom hit the hard, concrete pavement.

"Itai. . . ., HEY! Why don't you watch where you're going?" she said as she rubbed her sore bottom.

". . ."

"Hey I'm talking to you. . ." she suddenly gasped, because she was utterly stunned by the person in front of her.

He was wearing a long, black over-all coat. It had a hood, which covered most of his face. Yet still, one can still see his cold amber eyes, and scarlet red hair.

"I know you!" Kaoru said, as she tried her best to pick herself up without revealing too much.

". . ."

"You're that guy from the park! Hey I have a score to settle with you! That day . . .that incident. . ." Kaoru began rattling on and on about the incident that happened between the both of them in the park that day, without taking much note about the time.

". . . So what do you have to say for yourself?" she finally ended.

"About?" he finally spoke.

"About the way you treated me!"

"So?"

"You are. .. . YOU ARE. . . .ARGH!" Kaoru finally said. She felt as if she was about to blow like an erupting volcano.

"Oh shit!" she exclaimed, as she realized that it was already 11.15.

"Now not only have you made me dirty part of my attire, you also made me late for my job. Great, thanks A LOT!"

". . . your welcome." He said as he began making his way past her and continue walking through the crowd, until he finally disappeared.

Kaoru watched helplessly as the stranger once more 'got away'. But she really did not bother, as now what was on her mind was to get to her workplace as quickly as possible.

* * *

"AH! Battousai, over here!" Katsura said, as he waved towards his best assassin. 

Battousai walked towards his the only man who had the power to call him in that manner.

"The mission has been accomplished sir."

"Excellent! I knew you wouldn't let me down."

". . . ."

"Ah yes, Come now! We mustn't keep them waiting."

Battousai looked up after hearing what Katsura had spoken.

"Waiting?"

"Yes, honestly you would have know me better by now! We are going to celebrate your victory! After all, this was the most important mission you could have ever accomplished so far! It was only natural that we celebrate this occasion, and what better way than in the city of Kyoto!"

"Sir, the car is ready."

"Right then, come along Battousai. We are off to Ryna's Teahouse, the best teahouse in town." He said, as he got up from his seat, and together with Battousai, made his way to the car waiting outside.

* * *

Battousai's moves: 

1) Ryu Kan Sen - "Dragon Wrap Flash" - This move may be performed when the swordsman is next to an opponent. The swordsman, using his whole body, directly hits the area below the skull of the opponent creating some damage.

2) Ryu Tsui Sen - "Dragon Hammer Flash" - This is where the swordsman jumps really high and then slams down the opponent. This is probably Kenshin's favorite move since he uses most of the time.


	9. Chapter 7: Bought Over

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin**

* * *

Chapter Seven:

In the car, all was silent. At one end, sat Katsura, sipping gently from his glass of martini. And at the other end, sat Battousai, eyes closed, meditating.

"What's wrong Battousai? You look exhausted, did Okita gave you a hard time?" Katsura asked, as he placed his glass down onto the side table.

"No sir, he was just like the rest. Weak and vulnerable."

"Jolly good to hear that! Rest assured that after tonight, you would feel rejuvenated and revitalized. Trust me." He said, as he patted Battousai on the shoulder.

Battousai merely nodded in acknowledgement.

"By the way, did I mention, Genji has returned from China. He's also attending the gathering at Ryna's Teahouse tonight. My, time do pass fast, seems like yesterday when I send him there to take care of the immigrant problem."

Battousai looked up from his position, and threw Katsura a questioning look.

"Come now. You remember Genji. Big fellow, beard…"

"The obnoxious, weird-looking one?"

"That's the one."

"You mean idiot…" Battousai growled silently.

"Come now, honestly you would have forgotten that that incident by now."

"That 'incident' did us great damages. I should have just killed him then and there."

"True, but back then he seemed to be the only one left capable of doing the job. Assassins like yourself were needed here, to do the necessary cleanup. Relax…when he is of no more use, you would be given the opportunity of killing him."

"Up to you. It's your final say that counts."

----------

Car stops

----------

"We're here Katsura sir."

"Excellent! Come Battousai, there's a few people I want you to meet."

Both men got off the limousine and made their way into the bustling teahouse.

------------------

Inside…

------------------

"You're late!"

"I know, I am so sorry Miss Takeji. I…well you…there was a man…and…"

"Drop it, you're late as it is. Just hurry up and get to work."

"Erm…where do I get the drinks?"

"From the bartender at the bar. Now hurry up, every minute counts!"

"Yes, Miss Takeji."

"At work, you will address me as MUMMY."

"Yes, Miss..I mean Mummy."

As expected Kaoru got to work late. She silently cursed the red-hair fellow who caused her to make a bad impression in front of her boss on her first day on the job. Kaoru sighed, adjusted her uniform, and then began to make her way into the place, she recognized as her workplace.

The scene there was indeed unsightly. The air was filled with thick amounts of smoke, and the scent of alcohol could be smelled from every angle. Yet, no one seemed to care that much about the surroundings, as the attention were more on the women around them. They wore far more revealing clothes than Kaoru, and were practically throwing themselves to their 'customers', who were either businessmen or boors from the streets.

"Shameless…" Kaoru whispered to herself, as she made her way towards the bar. While she was walking, she did not fail to receive stares and catcalls from the lustful men. Because of so, she quickened her pace, and tried her very best to ignore them.

'Pay no attention to them Kaoru, as long as you keep walking, they won't bother you." She thought to herself.

Finally, to Kaoru's relief, she reached the bar, that was located at one of the far corners of the room.

"Well, howdy there, you pretty little thing, what can I get you?" asked the man behind the counter.

"Hi, I'm Kaoru. I'm the new waitress, Mummy hired."

"Oh yeah… I remember, Mummy once told me about you. Nice to finally meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, sir."

"Please call me Rishe. Sir sounds way…too old."

"Ok," she giggled. "So, Rishe, what do I have to do first?"

"Well, you can take this jug of beer, and serve it to that gentlemen and his accomplices over there."

"Right. I'll be right back."

* * *

"Mr. Katsura! We have been expecting you! Long time no see!" 

"Ah…the ever fair maiden, Mummy! Nice to meet you again!" he said as he hugged the elderly woman.

"And who might this be?" She asked, taking a glance at Battousai. "I'm sure I have not seen him before."

"Oh yes, this here is Battousai, my most reliable man."

"My, what a charming young lad he is."

"He is indeed. I trust you have my room ready by now?"

"Yes, I have. In fact, some of your men have already arrived before you."

"Oh? Who?"

"Well, one of them gave his name as Genji, dear sir."

"Ah yes! Genji! Should have known he would come earlier than expected."

"Shall I escort you to your table, sir?

"That would be very kind of you, Mummy. And may I suggest, you have a few young ladies ready to 'entertain' my men?"

"No problem, just leave it to me. This way sir."

With that, the two men followed the elderly woman towards the other part of the teahouse where the special, reserved rooms were located. On their way, they met up with a few of Katsura's contacts, whom Katsura introduced Battousai; as well as passed by a raven-haired beauty whom they did not seem to see.

* * *

"Done!" Kaoru said as she sat herself down onto one of the bar chairs. 

"Tired already?"

"What do you think, I have served about a hundred of tables by now, ranging from this level to the next."

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but you do know a waitress's job is not just serving tables right?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Man! When were you born, the prehistoric age? You are also required to wait on tables! You know ask if they want anything, or at least walk around with a jug of beer!"

"I am?"

"…"

"Sorry! I did not know that! This is my first time you know!"

"Fine… Just… take this jug of beer and walk around and see if anyone needs a refill."

"Alright! Sheesh, you sure are naggy." She said as she scampered away with the jug of beer before Rishe could whack her on the head with his towel.

* * *

"KATSURA!" A man in his late 30s cried out. He was rather sluggish-looking, but by looking at the various weapons he carried as well as his size, one would definitely know that he is one person anyone would not want to get into a fight with. 

"GENJI!" he said as he hugged his fellow comrade.

"So nice to see you again. I expect that everything is according to plans?"

"Of course! You should know that I always complete my missions!"

"Glad to hear that!" he said as he hugged Genji once more.

"Ah Battousai!" Genji was planning to hug him as well, but hesitated when his eyes were met with Battousai's angry looks.

"Oh come on now! Honestly you would not be that petty as to still remember that little incident, 3 years back."

Battousai narrowed his eyes into angry slits of amber.

"Little? You call that little?" he snickered. "You practically blew up HALF our men in that incident as well as cost us to loose HALF of our fortune excluding weapons and ammunitions! And you still have the cheek to say it was a 'little' matter?"

"Now, now." Katsura said stepping in-between the two men, "Let's not get aggressive here! It's supposed to be a happy occasion today!"

"He started it, sir!" Genji replied, only to receive another angry glare from Battousai.

"Alright! I want the BOTH of you to simmer down this INSTANT! We can settle this another day. Now settle down, or else…"

Upon hearing Katsura's angry tone, the two men took their seats opposite each other, still glaring angrily at each other.

"Right, since that's done, Gentlemen! May I have the attention?" At once, all the men in the room stop their chattering and immediately turned their attention to Katsura.

"I am very proud to say that the Ishinshishi is about to climb into new heights!" he said, smiling from eye to eye.

"Tonight, I have received good news that Battousai here, has completed his mission in taking care of the 'little' problem we were facing recently. And to add on, Genji too had taken care of the immigrant problem we were had some time back, and is once more reunited with us!"

Upon hearing the news, all the men in the room, cheered and applauded loudly, but soon stopped when Katsura hushed them.

"So, with these pieces of fantastic news, I dare say that tonight, we shall drink and make merry till our hearts content! Let the Celebration commence!" With the clap of his hands, Ms. Ryna appeared, with her, were women, carrying jugs of beer and trays of food. And soon enough, everyone but Battousai were soon indulging themselves in the food, the drinks and the women.

* * *

"KAORU!" Rishe yelled through the noise. "KAORU!" Kaoru spun around upon hearing her name being called. She soon saw Rishe waving to her frantically, signaling to her to come back to the bar. She hurried back as fast as she could while trying her best not to spill any beer on anyone. 

"Yes? You called or rather yelled?"

Cough "Yeah…clears throat. A big shot just came into our teahouse, and it seems as though they are out of beer."

"How do you know that?"

"I don't. But men like them love their beer, and to have that being run out, they are sure going to make life for anyone a living hell. So just to be on the safe side…"

"Alright, so where's this big shot's table."

"Well, he is located in one of our special rooms. It's located over there." Rishe said as he pointed out the area. "Just look for door that has the word 'Reserved' on it."

"K." Kaoru replied as she picked up two jugs of beer and slowly made her way to the other side of the teahouse.

* * *

Battousai sat at his seat, sipping slowly from his cup of beer. He did not seem to understand the need to celebrate for such accomplishments, especially if Genji did them. He soon allowed his mind to wander off some place else; in fact, it was not even until Katsura called him did he break away from his thoughts. 

"What's wrong Battousai? You seem out-of-sorts lately. Shall I call a woman for you? Mummy introduces very 'special' ladies."

"No thank you sir. I am just a bit tired, that's all." He replied as he got up and walked towards the door. "Yet, I do seem to find this place rather 'loud', so I prefer to go out to have a quiet drink at the bar instead." He added as he proceeded to pick up his Katana, getting ready to go out.

"Battousai, I hope you are not still upset about the Genji incident."

Battousai stopped dead in his tracks.

"It would not please me at all to see two of my men constantly at loggerheads with one another. But if you are still suspicious about his behaviour, I will do some checking up on him. Is that ok for you?"

Battousai nodded his head in reply to Katsura's question.

"So, meanwhile, try to cheer up, dear boy. Why, I wouldn't mind paying any amount just to see that you are well taken care of for tonight."

Battousai ignored Katsura's last remark as he made his way out of the room.

"Strange boy, does not even know how to enjoy life to the fullest…"

* * *

Finally after much trouble, Kaoru found the room she was looking for. She gave a knock on the door, and was greeted by a man twice her size. He seemed to be somewhat of a bodyguard given his attire and the weapons he carried. 

"Sorry to trouble, but…"

"Yeah, yeah, just get in." the man interrupted, as he shoved her in. For a moment there, Kaoru just stood there, observing her surroundings. The room was filled with all types of men. Some were drinking heartily and chatting among themselves; some were eating as if there was no tomorrow, whereas the others were enjoying the 'entertainment' provided willingly by her fellow colleagues. To them it was enjoyment, to her; it was a rather filthy act.

She soon snapped out of her thoughts, and reminded herself again why she was here in the first place. She thus proceeded to place the two jugs down onto the table.

"Here are two more jugs of beer sir." She said as she knelt down to place the two jugs down.

Just as she was about to get up, someone suddenly grabbed her arm, and pull her back down onto her knees.

"Well, well. What do we have here? My aren't you a pretty thing." He said as he pulled her closer to his body.

Kaoru's entire body suddenly froze like a block of ice the moment she heard those very words come out of that man's mouth. She felt appalled and wanted to tell the man off, but when she opened her mouth to speak, nothing came out.

The man proceeded to sniff her neck. Kaoru could smell the stench of alcohol coming from the man. She was utterly disgusted. She was about to ready to tell him off, when she noticed that the man had grabbed hold of both her hands tightly her back, securing her firmly in her current position. When Kaoru tried to struggle, the hold on her hands only got tighter.

"My, my a feisty one we have here. It would be indeed a shame to see her loose her fiery spirit when I am done with her."

Kaoru began to panic. She jolly well knew what was to come next, and tried her best to salvage the situation to her advantage.

"Dear sir," she said. "I don't provide 'those' kind of services. I am just merely a waitress."

Upon hearing her words, the man broke out laughing along with the others who heard that statement as well.

"That has to be the most naive thing I heard so far. Honestly what do you take me for? A fool?"

'More like a moron…'

"I know that women say that just to play hard to get. Isn't that right?" he said, squeezing her arm.

"Argh! Look, Mummy only hired me to wait on tables and NOTHING else. So now if you would gladly let go of me, I can go back doing my job!"

"Mummy eh? Well, we'll see what we can do about that…"

* * *

"Scotch Whisky on the rocks." 

"Coming right up sir." Rishe replied. All of his life, he has worked in this teahouse, and so far this customer tops the 'Strange' list. Not only did have very striking looks, he also had a type of aura, very much different than the rest. Plus, he showed no particular interest in any of the women here.

"If you have anything to say, just shoot." The man's words stunned Rishe to the extent that he almost dropped the glass he was holding. He could not believe it, that man had unbelievably read his mind.

"You are indeed sharp to notice that sir. Given such skills, and the way you speak, I assume you are a swordsman?"

"…"

"Oh, silly me!" Rishe said hitting his forehead. "What a crude question to pose. Sorry about that." Still, his customer made no reply. "Scotch Whisky on the rocks!" Rishe said, as he placed the glass down, in front of the man.

The man took the glass of whisky, and began swirling it.

"I'm surprised there are such people like yourself still around. In this era, it is uncommon to see a man wield a sword."

The man said nothing, he proceeded to lift the glass to his lips, as he allowed it to slowly enter his mouth and trickle down his throat. Soon, the last drop of liquor had been drunk. Just as Rishe was about to ask another question, a commotion occurred.

* * *

"Let me go, you big jerk!" Kaoru shouted as she struggled to get free from her captor's hold. 

"Patience, little one. Once I find Mummy, everything will be settled."

"But I already said, I don't do 'those' sort of things."

"Yeah, yeah. Ah, MUMMY!" the man shouted. The elderly woman, concerned by the scene, immediately went over to the big man, to see to his needs.

"Yes, Genji sir, how can I help you?"

"I want to buy this lady for the night. How much does she cost?"

"I'm terribly sorry sir, but she's apparently not for the taking. May I suggest someone else? How about Mimi? She's very experienced and I can be sure… "

"NO! I only want this woman!" he bellowed pointing to Kaoru. "I am willing to pay a high price for her!"

"Sorry…but…"

"20,000 yen, doubled if she's a virgin!"

By this moment, Mummy hesitated. She thought to herself: NO one had ever paid such a high amount for a woman from HER teahouse before. This was a chance of a lifetime to make big bucks at one shot.

"Just how much did you say you were willing to pay for her again, dear sir?"

"20, 000 yen, 40,000 if she's a…"

"My, my dear sir! Frankly speaking, this woman here is different from the others! Not only is she a virgin, she is also a true breed from Tokyo! She is definitely worth more than that…unless of course you are not willing…"

"Of course I am! What's your price?"

Kaoru could not believe this was happening. No one seems to be able to help her, not even Mummy! She knew that it was a crucial moment, and it was all up to her to save whatever dignity she had left in her from the paws of this hideous man.

"Excuse me Mummy, we had a deal. Unless you forgot, let me refresh your memory…you claim that I was merely going to be a waitress and NOTHING else!"

"Dear child, whatever do you mean? I said nothing of that sort! Please refrain from putting words in my mouth."

"But…"

"But nothing! Stop playing hard to get child! You should be thankful that this man here is willing to pay a high price for you! Not many can get such opportunities you know!" the woman cried out. She then signaled her men to take over the job of holding Kaoru into place, while she handled the money details.

Kaoru began to panic; nothing she says now can do much to prevent this tragedy from happening. The price was getting higher and higher. By this time, the commotion had turned out to be some sort of auction that got every man, including Katsura and his men interested.

"That's right, Gentlemen! Winning bid gets a chance to sample her for the very first time! Plus, she's got character, guarantee an experience you will never forget!"

"100,000 YEN!"

"Yes, I have 100,000 yen from the very kind Genji-sama! Do I see 120,000 yen?" the woman asked, yet she saw no one else's hand went up, nor at least heard an amount higher than Genji's.

"GOING ONCE!" she shouted.

'Hehe, she's all mine'

"GOING TWICE!"

"Shitmate…" Kaoru whispered as she once more tried to struggle her way out of tight hold, but her efforts came to no avail.

"THEN…"

"200,000 YEN!" a voice suddenly shouted out. Everyone turned to see whom that amount came from. They all wondered who in the world would have so much money to spare. Very soon…they found their answer…(A/N: Guess who)

"THAT GENTLEMAN AT THE BAR BIDS 200,000YEN! ANYONE HIGHER?"

Of course no one in the crowd had that kind of hard cash to fork out. And even if they did, just one look into his stern amber eyes, was enough to make anyone think twice. Genji was astounded; so much to the extent that he had gone into shock.

"SOLD! TO THE GENTLEMAN AT THE BAR FOR 200,000YEN. Please proceed to make the necessary payment, before collecting the girl."

The man placed his glass back down onto the bar top. He began to make his way slowly towards the place where Kaoru and Ms Ryna were. As he walked, the crowd parted, like the red sea.

By this time, Genji was fully conscious! He became furious when he found out that someone else took the girl that HE had so wanted. As he watched the man getting nearer, he walked forward, so as to have a good look at this man. However when he finally came to know who he was, he became render speechless. In fact, he was not the only was lost for words, so was Katsura and Kaoru.

"Ah! So it was none other than Battousai himself who placed the winning bid! So how will you be paying?"

"Now hold on for a sec, mummy! I seriously doubt that Battousai here has the ability to pay for this woman! In fact I think he was bluffing when he said he was going to pay 200,000 yen!"

"I will be paying by cheque."

"WHAT?" shouted Genji. "Don't make me laugh… YOU? Pay by cheque?"

"Of course not. Katsura will."

"Me?"

"Yes, you sir. If my memory serves me right, it seems as though a certain someone mentioned that he would pay any amount just to see that I am well taken care of for tonight."

"Haha! So I have. How much is it again mummy? It is very rare for Battousai to have a liking for someone like that."

Before the woman could answer, Genji interrupted her. He could not take this lying down. Battousai has interfered far too many times, and this was the last straw.

"No way Battousai! I will not let you take this woman!"

Battousai smirked. "And what right or position do you have to stop me?"

"I have every right as I was the first man who wanted her!"

"Too bad, I had the last bid…first come first serve…"

"Why you…" Things started to get heated up between both men. The people surrounding them were starting to take steps back, in hope that they will avoid getting involved in their argument.

Kaoru on the other hand, had not s single clue of what was going on. Millions of questions were floating in her head, like who IS this red-hair man, HOW in the world did he have that much money to bid for her, and most importantly, WHY did he bought her.

"…Shit you! I don't give a damn whether you are Battousai or not, but tonight, she's not leaving with you!" Genji shouted as he grabbed hold of Kaoru's arm, attempting to drag her away from the crowd.

"Let her go Genji." Battousai said, as gripped the handle of his katana.

"Or else what?"

"Or else…" he replied pulling out his katana. "I will gladly slice off that pathetic hand of yours."

"Alright, alright!" Katsura suddenly said aloud. "It seems as though both of you will never give up this argument. So I have a proposition." Now all eyes were on Katsura, waiting to see what kind of idea he had in mind.

"In the olden days, men would fight to protect their rights, in this case, who keeps the girl. So may I suggest to the both of you that this be settled in a battle."

"What kind of battle?"

"What a stupid question to ask!" Katsura exclaimed as he reached for his katana. "Of course a sword dual. Non-kill match, Last man standing wins. Winner gets the girl, loser gets nothing. Do we have a deal?" he said as he drew his katana out and pointed it to both men.

"Alright, Deal!"

"And you Battousai?"

Battousai made a sinister smile, as he answered: "Deal."

* * *

------------------ 

Back alley of Ryna's Teahouse

----------------

It had begun to rain. Some were frantically trying to find shelter; others were trying all sorts of way to keep themselves warm. Yet still, the two men did not back down from the fight. Stubborn as they were, they remained where they were until Katsura gave the signal for them to start.

"Alright last call, does either of you want to give up the girl?"

"Don't I have a say in this matter?" Kaoru shouted through the rain.

"Afraid not! It's either the fight, or your head rolls, take your pick." Kaoru gulped at the answer given. She decided that it was best not to do anything until the fight was over. She thought to herself that escaping after the fight would be a much smarter move as perhaps by then, they would be too tired to chase her if she run.

"Alright, since both of you are still so determined, then Gentlemen, get ready." Katsura said as he raised his arm up. Genji got into his sword stance, whereas Battousai remained as he was.

"START!" Katsura finally said as he dropped his raised arm down by his side. Genji immediately charged towards Battousai. He was merely inches away from Battousai when he disappeared.

'Damn where did that fellow go.' Genji thought, as he looked around frantically.

Then all of a sudden, Battousai reappeared behind Genji and delivered a nasty blow to his back. Genji fell to the ground, wriggling in agony. Battousai walked slowly and steadily towards the larger man, he smirked at the thought of how pathetic Genji was as to have been defeated that easily. Just as Battousai was about to deliver the final blow, Genji delivered a surprise attack of his own to Battousai, who was caught completely off-guard.

He slashed Battousai's left arm, leaving a trail of blood as he did. Battousai retreated a few steps, unable to believe that he was easily attacked by a man half his capability.

At the side, Katsura and Kaoru watched vigilantly. Katsura still looked as calm as ever, but Kaoru by then, was completely taken aback. She could not believe the scene that was taking place before her. She had never in her life saw a real sword match happening before, but had a rough idea on how it was like from her father.

"So who do you want to win?" Katsura suddenly asked.

Kaoru looked him, and made a funny face as she replied stonily: "None of course. It would be better to have them both dead." Yet silently in her heart, she prayed that the red-hair man would win.

Katsura laughed at her reply and went back to concentrate on the match.

Genji let out a menacing laugh. "Well, well. Looks like Battousai himself can be easily attacked! What's the matter Battousai? Losing your touch?" Battousai remained silent as ever. His eyes were shut, as he concentrated on becoming one with his mind.

"Still so stoned I see. Well that will change very soon when I make you roll around, screaming in pain." With that, Genji charged forward once more as he attempted to strike. However his blow was quickly evaded by Battousai, who took the opportunity to slash Genji again from the back. He then delivered another blow, that send Genji flying towards the other end of the alley.

Katsura smiled when he saw Battousai deliver the final blow. Kaoru also grinned when also saw the last move. She was indeed glad that the brute, Genji was defeated.

'That'll teach him a lesson.' She thought contentedly.

Battousai was just about to sheathe his sword when he heard:

"GO AND MEET YOUR MAKER BATTOUSAI!"

Battousai eyes met with Genji's gun. Battousai immediately charged forward when Genji pulled the trigger of the gun. However, to his dismay, Battousai avoided it, and continued to lunge forward. Panicking Genji tried shooting again and again, however Battousai was still unaffected by it. Finally, without hesitation, Battousai delivered a slash right across Genji's chest. With that, the large man fell to the ground lying in his own pool of blood.

Battousai flicked the blood off his sword in one swift move as he sheathed it.

Clap, Clap, Clap

"Well done Battousai! I knew all along that you would win. So did she." He bellowed, as he pointed towards Kaoru. Kaoru's face turned into all shades of red when she heard Katsura's last few words.

"Now I can proudly say that you earn the right to have her for the night. Don't worry about the mess; I'll have Iizuka clear it up. Don't keep her waiting now, go along, enjoy yourself and make my money's worth."

Battousai nodded in reply, and with that Katsura disappeared out of the alley. He then turned his attention to Kaoru. He realized that she was shivering from head to toe. No surprise, as she was dressed in a skimpy dress and watched him throughout the whole battle in the heavy rain.

Feeling a bit of guilt and sorry for her, he took off his trench coat and offered it to her. Kaoru saw his offer and hesitated for a moment.

'Should I take it? I mean what if it is a trap? What if he takes the chance to pounce on me, I will be dead for sure! What if…'

"What if what?"

Kaoru was stunned for a moment. She could not believe that this man here had actually read her mind. It was not possible, yet he did.

"Well?"

Kaoru knew she did not have a choice. Slowly, she made her way towards the man who had bought her. As she was just a few distances away from him, her legs suddenly gave way, and before she knew it, she was about to fall face-flat onto the hard surface.

Yet, that fall never happened, as Battousai had unconsciously run forward to catch her. Then their eyes met for a moment, deep amber staring into cool sapphire. At that instant, the two suddenly felt a connection between the both of them. A warm feeling they shared when they finally came into contact with one another.

"Thank you." Kaoru finally said.

Battousai said nothing. He brushed off the feeling he was having, and continued to lift her back into standing position. He then passed her his trench coat, and this time, she took it without hesitating. When she was done putting it on, she saw Battousai squatting in front of her.

"Get on, I'll carry you."

She was surprised yet again by his actions. It was kind of hard to believe that a man as cruel as him would actually be kind enough to offer to carry her.

"What are you waiting for?" Without delay, she got on his back, and wrapped her arms around his neck. As he felt her got on, he stood up slowly, and held her legs by his side. (A/N: In other words, he was piggy backing her.)

He then proceeded to make their way out of the bloody scene.

* * *


	10. Chapter 8: Sides Affected

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin**

* * *

Chapter Eight:

--------------------------------

Shinsengumi Headquarters

---------------------------------

"And with that, we end today's meeting. Tomorrow…" Before Saito could finish what he had to say, a messenger boy burst into the meeting room. He was panting frantically and his eyes displayed fear and angst.

"What is it, Akito? You should know the rules by now, that when the board is having a meeting, there should be no interruptions."

"I…understand…sir…but…but…"the small boy stammered.

"What is it boy? Speak up! I don't have time to listen to you dilly dally."

"Sir…we found…. Okita-sama…"

"That's splendid! When will he get back here? I would want to give that boy a piece of my mind…"

"I don't think you can sir." The young boy whispered.

"And why not?"

"Because…because…Okita-sama is DEAD!" Akito cried out, as he fell onto his hands and knees, breaking out in tears.

There was an air of silence; the people in the room were shocked especially Saito. He could not believe that THAT messenger boy had just claimed that Okita, his most trustworthy and closest comrade has passed away.

"Lies…ALL LIES! How can Okita be DEAD?" He shouted as he grabbed the crying boy by the collar. "Surely you should know that Okita is one of Shinsengumi's BEST swordsmen. How can he be DEAD?" he screamed as he shook the boy hysterically.

At that point of time, many of the board members were trying their best to restrain Saito from hurting the young lad any further. They had understood that Okita was Saito's favourite, and by having him dead would only spell trouble and disasters that would come their way.

"Sir, it's the truth! I would never lie about such situations! We found his body in the one of the deepest ends of the forest. He was badly sliced up, and…and…" Before the lad could finish, Saito who at that moment felt he had heard far enough threw him back onto the cold floor.

"Leave! I need to be alone." With that, the members slowly made their way out of the room. Each carrying a despaired look on their face.

Saito fell back into his armchair. He lay there like a man who had lost his soul. His mind was filled with questions, his heart was wrenching in pain. He then took out a cigarette and lighted it. Taking in a deep puff, he thought: 'Who could have done this? Who could have hated Okita so much as to kill him? Who?'

Breathing out the thick smoke, he got off his chair. He knew that the only way that he would be able to find the answers to some of his questions was to do the thing he least wanted to do at that time: Inspect Okita's body.

* * *

The rain continued to pour. As Battousai continued to carry her through the streets in town, Kaoru wondered to herself. 'This man here, carrying me on his back, killed without blinking an eye, killed without a feel of remorse. He's colder than ice, and more ruthless than ever. Yet…why do I feel warmth the moment I touched him? Why do I feel a connection?' 

Before Kaoru could probe any further, her thoughts were interrupted when she sneezed.

"Bless you."

"Thank you…I…Wait a minute…YOU SPOKE!" she said as she lifter her head up in excitement.

"…"

"Well what I meant was that since the time we left the alley, you never spoke. I thought you suddenly lost your voice or something."

"…"

"O.K. Never mind…Hey why don't we find some shelter? The weather seems to be getting worse every minute, and I can sure need a nice hot cup of hot chocolate now." She said as she adjusted the trench coat to act as an umbrella.

"We can't." he silently said.

" Sneeze Why not? Don't tell me you're not cold?"

"As a matter of fact, no I'm not. And by going into cafes, hotels and such, we would only attract attention, which I prefer not to."

"And I suppose by walking in the rain is your best idea?" Kaoru asked sarcastically.

"Yes." He simply replied.

"Why…you…I…Argh…FORGET IT." She said, as she rests her head once more on his back.

Battousai smirked to himself when he knew she had admitted defeat. He only bought this girl because he knew Ginji, being a brute would never let it lying down if he took something he wanted so badly away from him. Thus by buying this girl, he would be able to extract his long-awaited revenge on Ginji without Katsura suspecting much.

"AH!" Kaoru was startled at the sight of Battousai's arm. "You're injured!" With that she took off the indigo ribbon holding her long hair, and began wrapping it around Battousai's wounded arm.

"You should take better care of yourself. What if it gets infected? Do you know that…" she continued to nag on. Battousai didn't really care much about his arm. Such wounds were considered quite a common thing to him by then. Yet instead of stopping her, he allowed Kaoru to continue to bandage his arm with her makeshift dressing.

"There all done…AH CHOO…" he heard her sneezed again.

'Weakling…already falling sick just because of a little rain. Hmph…Pathetic….' He thought to himself.

Yet ironically, after hearing her sneezed another time, he fastened his pace. One may have thought that he actually went faster so as to be able to get rid of her sooner, yet in true fact, deep down inside of him somewhere, someone was actually telling him to hurry for fear that the girl may fall terribly ill.

* * *

------------------------ 

Shinsengumi's Lab

------------------------

"Saito-sama, the body is ready for inspection." One of the pathologists said.

Saito nodded his head in acknowledgment as he slowly made his way towards the cold, still body. After being cleaned properly, Okita's body was covered with a thin, white sheet, and was laid upon one the inspection tables. Taking a moment to regain his composure within, Saito took in a deep breath. With that, he carefully removed the white sheet, and was almost at once greeted with Okita's expressionless face.

As Saito continued to remove the white sheet, he was exposed to the many slashes on Okita's body. Despite of so, he still continued to maintain his cool. During this period, Saito kept a very stern and blank look as he observed the various gashes and cuts inflicted all over Okita's body.

'Most of which are just mere abrasions and cuts, not necessarily caused by a sword…' he thought. 'Wait!'

Saito soon came across one peculiar wound. On the surface, it looked like it was a mere cut, not serious enough to kill. Yet on further emphasis, one who has a sharp eye would be able to identify that this was no simple cut, in fact it was such a deep wound that it has cut right through the muscle layer, thus exposing a bit more than usual.

"An aerial cut."

"Pardon sir?"

"This wound here," Saito said as he pointed at it. "Is caused by one who was able to use the most of his body weight to attack. It is known as a type of wind attack, which can only be carried out with god-like speed and strength. Though it may seem simple, but it is actually rather complicated as the user must be swift yet well-coordinated in his movements."

"Soka. But people like this are hard to come by now days. Besides our group, people hardly have such an ability to do so."

"No…there is still another association who would have such power to carry out such a brutal assault." Saito said as the name of the assassin etched deep into his mind.

'Ishinshishi's Battousai.'

* * *

Kaoru sighed as she looked at the face of her watch. 

'It's already one in the morning.' She thought. After 30 minutes, Battousai still continued to walk in the rain with Kaoru on his back. She was beginning to wonder whether this man here actually knew where he was going.

"Are we there yet?" she asked Battousai for the umpteenth time. Yet Battousai still kept as quiet as ever as he continued to walk down the streets. Kaoru could not take this any more. Not only was she cold and tired, she was also worried for Yahiko who was left all alone in their broken, remote home.

"Listen…er…Battousai." Kaoru said as she raised her head from his back.

"I understand that you have 'bought' me for the night' and all, but enough is enough! We have been walking around like this for the past half hour, and it seems that we aren't getting anywhere. So…I would prefer that you would kindly put me down, so I can make my way home." Battousai said nothing in return, in truth he did not even seem to care. Despite so, she still continued to voice out her thoughts.

"I know by letting me go is somehow a waste of your efforts and money. But I sincerely appreciate all you have done for me, and would love to return you the favour, just not now." When Battousai still continued to walk, and remained as impassive as ever, Kaoru felt that perhaps she was not sincere enough, thus she continued to rattle on and on about how she would repay him in any way in the future.

"So what do you say?" She finally said.

"We're here." He replied, as he stopped in front of a clinic.

Kaoru felt her mouth dropped open.

"Didn't you hear what I have been saying?"

Battousai raised an eyebrow. "Were you saying something?"

Kaoru could not believe her ears. After all this time she had been trying to be nice and sincere in thanking him, he was actually not bothered! She was about to open her mouth to say something again when he began making his way into the white building.

"Matte!"

* * *

------------------- 

Inside Clinic

-----------------

"Ouch, hey take it easy a bit will ya?" the man, with spiky-brown hair said.

"Hmph…serves you right!" a woman with long, black hair, wearing a magenta doctor's coat replied in an annoyed tone.

"What?"

"Don't you 'what' me, I have seen many of your type of cases."

"My 'kind' of cases?"

"Yeah! Let me guess. Hmm…, you must have been drinking a lot, and thus in your drunken state got into a fight with some other hooligans like yourself."

"True…but…HEY! What do you mean by hooligan! OUCH!" he cried out in pain, as the doctor once more tightened the bandage on his arm.

"No shouting is allowed! You might disturb our other patients."

"Hmph! Whatever!" the man said as he slumped himself back onto the chair.

The older woman shook her head in frustration. Earlier on, while she had been on her way home from visiting a patient, she saw him involved in a street fight.

As she observed, she noticed the man, despite being outnumbered, had single-handedly beaten all four of his opponents, sending them running away in fear. Despite so he himself was injured during the fight, was in need of medical treatment. Being a doctor, she could not bear to see the sight of a man being left on the streets to die in pain. Thus when the crowd cleared, she helped the man back to her clinic, where she had continued to see to this man's wounds.

"By the way, you sure are reckless."

The man upon hearing, looked up from his chair.

"Actually let me rephrase that, no one was ever that stupid to do so. What I meant was that no one would actually have the guts to go against four men at one shot."

The man smirked at such a snide remark, making the young doctor feeling rather confused.

"Aren't you going to retort back like you have been doing so from the time you were here?"

"I thought it would be better to shut up. After all, it was because of this foul mouth of mine did many troubles even started in the first place." He said as he place his hand on his forehead.

"Perhaps so. Anyways, you're all done. Try not to get yourself injured again and don't let the wounds touch cold water or…"

"Yeah, yeah!" he said as he got up.

'That's what my sister used to tell me too.'

_"Ok Sano, I'm done fixing your injuries." A young girl said._

_"Gee…Thanks Kaoru. I would not know what I would have done without you." The young boy replied back, rubbing his sore arm._

_"Yeah, well…you can return me the favour by taking more care of yourself. Now remember try not to…"_

_"Get injured again. And I will also try not to let the wounds touch cold water or I will be receiving an even bigger boo-boo. Yeah, yeah I know." He said as he got up._

_"Hey Kaoru, want to join me and the guys play catch?"_

_"Nah…I better clean up this stuff before Otou-san comes home."_

_"Alright, see you later!" he shouted as he ran towards the park._

"Hello? Anyone at home?" the young doctor asked as she waved her hand in front of the rather dazed man.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm ok. Hey, is there a little boy's room here?" he replied, snapping back into reality.

"Go straight, turn left."

"Thanks foxy mama." He smirked as he headed down the aisle.

'Foxy-mama? That's new…' the doctor laughed to herself.

Just as she was about to carry her medical equipments and supplies back to the storage room, a man, drenched to the skin, carrying a raven-hair beauty entered the room.

"Put me down I SAY! Are you listening? Hello?"

"Ah Battousai! Long time no see." The lady doctor smiled. Her gaze soon fell upon Kaoru who had both an angry and confused expression on her face. "And who might we have here?"

"Megumi, we are in need of your services. Carry out what you have to do with little questions asked."

"Alright, alright. No need to get all fire up. What do you need me to do?"

"This woman here is in need of a full body check-up."

"I certainly…AH CHOO…do not!"

"I see. All right, if you would just put her down. I will gladly carry out my duties."

Battousai lowered his body slightly, so as to allow Kaoru to slip off his back and land promptly on her own pair of feet. She then followed the young doctor towards one of the examination beds where she was asked to settle herself down comfortably on it.

"Battousai, just give me a minute of so before I can tell you the actual result." After which she drew the curtains surrounding the bed, prohibiting anyone else from entering. Battousai settled himself down on one of the sofa chairs in the hallway. While he waited patiently for the outcome on Kaoru's case, he closed his eyes and started to meditate.

---------------------------------

After five minutes…

--------------------------------

"Ok! Check-up all finished!" Megumi announced as she accompanied Kaoru back to Battousai. "Nothing to worry about, just like you had said, it's the common cold. Must have caught it while she was walking in the rain with you."

Battousai by then had opened his eyes and was staring deep and hard at Megumi. "And?" he said in a deep tone.

"And what? Oh yes, silly me…the medication. Well, I have them all here." She said as she hastily made her way to the counter and took out a small box of medicine. "Take this three times a day Kaoru, though it will make you drowsy, but it is a very effective medicine." Kaoru took the small box from the taller woman and stuffed it into one of her pockets.

"Thanks."

"No sweat, that'll be…"

"Put it on Katsura's tab."

"Ok then, if there is nothing else, I'll just be…" Before Megumi could finish what she wanted to say, a loud voice boomed from behind them.

"HEY FOXY-LADY! What kind of directions did you tell me? I was practically lost in there!"

"It's not my fault that you had a poor sense of directions…"

"SANO?" Kaoru exclaimed when she saw the taller man.

"KAORU?"

"What are you doing here?" they both asked each other at once.

"You both know each other?" Megumi asked.

"Yeah, this here's my little sister, Kamiya Kaoru."

"Ah so…anyways to answer your questions. This man here was brought here because he was involved in a fight. And Kaoru here was sick, so Battousai brought her here."

"Battousai huh?" Sano turned to look and saw Battousai still sitting comfortably on the sofa, watching with his deep amber eyes what was taking place before him.

"I'll explain everything when we get home. Right now we need to see to it that you get loads of rest, and that Yahiko is still 'alive'." Kaoru frantically said. Slowly, she turned her attention to Battousai. Swallowing a gulp she then proceeded to ask: "Please Battousai, please allow me to show you my gratitude another time. Believe me, I will repay you somehow, so please…"

An air of silence filled the air. All eyes were turned onto Battousai who was at that point still keeping very quiet, looking at Kaoru stonily. Just as Kaoru thought it was hopeless, he finally murmured:

"Don't you ever think of leaving Kyoto… For I will eventually come for you."

"Thank you!" Kaoru said, with a smile forming on her face.

"Come on Kaoru, let's bust this joint. See you another time soon foxy-lady" Sano said as he and his sister made their way out of the clinic.

After a moment or so, Megumi broke out chuckling.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing much…It's just that I heard a certain somebody actually paid a hefty sum of money for a certain girl."

"…"

"You really do surprise me Battousai. Why the sudden change? Usually you hate women, you find them a pain and…"

"What I do is none of your business."

"Sure…but just one more question. You aren't serious about hunting the poor girl down so that she can repay you, are you?"

"What I say…I will do…" Battousai answered harshly as he stood up and made his way towards the exit. Megumi shook her head at such an answer. 'He will never change, always that cold and hardhearted.' she thought dishearteningly.

Then just as Battousai was about to leave, she caught a glimpse of what had been tied around his arm: An indigo ribbon. She smiled upon such a sight.

"Maybe I'm wrong. Maybe he did change a bit." She whispered to herself watching Battousai leave.

"Perhaps she is the one who can help our dear Ken-san." (A/N: Ken-san, KenshinBattousai!)

* * *

SLAM 

Yahiko, who has been sleeping on the sofa while waiting for his older sister was immediately awoken by the loud sound.

"Kaoru! Sano! You're back!" he exclaimed.

"Yea squirt…" Sano said softly as he continued walking.

"Sagara Sanosuke, stop right there!" Kaoru shouted and she closed the door behind her. Sano stopped dead in his tracks, waiting for what his sister has to say. Yahiko at this point was feeling rather confused about what was happening.

"How could you have left us like that? Do you realise we were damn worried about you?" Sano kept quiet, he did not know what to say. He was partially afraid he might say the wrong things like before and partially knew he was at fault.

"Well, don't you have anything to say for yourself?"

"Go on Sano! Say what you have to say!" Yahiko added. Both brother and sister waited for their older brother's reply. After waiting for a while, Kaoru felt that it was futile attempt, and was beginning to give up when…

"I'm…sorry."

"Wh..what?"

"I'm sorry Kaoru. I didn't mean to hurt both you and Yahiko. It's just that sometimes…you know…I don't think before act. So, it was just a moment of anger when I said those nasty things to you. I promise you that from today onwards I will try not to drink so much ever again."

"And what about gambling?" Yahiko asked, poking his Onee-san.

"Yea, yea, it's a bigger No-No to gambling. Please forgive me Kaoru."

"Yeah, please forgive the loser…" Yahiko said.

"Hmm…eh…"

"Please…" They both begged showing their puppy-dog eyes.

"Oh…alright. How can I not forgive you? You are my Onee-san." Hearing her answer, both male began dancing around like monkeys, bringing a smile on Kaoru's face.

"By the way…" Sano stopped to say as he trapped Yahiko's head between his arm and chest. "Since WHEN was I A LOSER?"

"You…cough ARE!" he replied, as he elbowed Sano in the stomach, and began making a run for it.

"Why you little…COME BACK HERE!" Sano shouted as he gave a chase.

"Nyah, Nyah! Can't catch me LOSER!"

"Why you brat! When I catch you, you'll be dead meat." Sano shouted as he pounced on Yahiko. Almost at once, the two began a messy wrestling tournament to see who would gain the upper hand. Kaoru laughed when she saw her brothers behave like 5 year-old children.

'I'm glad I still have my two brothers around…'

"Hey Busu!" a trapped Yahiko hollered, "Quit day-dreaming and help me out!"

'Even though sometimes they can be a pain…' she thought to herself crossly. "Don't call me Busu!" she screamed as she ran off to help Sano torture her younger brother.

* * *

---------------------- 

A week later…

----------------------

"NO…PLEASE! NO…" the man's sentence was cut short when Battousai delivered the final blow, killing him instantly.

"Number 57." He said to himself in a soft tone. Mr. Kabaji, was the 57th official to suffer a terrible death through Battousai's sword. He was one of the many government officials who had either stepped on Katsura's toes or had ideas that could threaten any of the Ishinshishi's plans.

Battousai flicked the blood off his sword and sheathed it. With that, he began making his way out of the blood-spattered scene. He had thought of going to his favourite bar as usual to have a drink before going home, yet had second thoughts, as he was not in the mood to drink.

Battousai soon arrived at the quiet and serene park that was located near his apartment. While he was walking, he heard the snap of a twig. As he turned to see who was there, he saw nothing but thin air. Brushing the thought off, he continued on his route.

Finally, just as he was about to leave the park…

SWOOSH!

"You have to do better than that if you wish to inflict any wounds on me." Battousai said smugly as he landed back on his two feet. Fortunately, just as the sword was about to touch him, he managed to jump out of the way, avoiding any contact with it.

"So I noticed." The stranger smirked.

"Why have you come…Hajime Saito?"

Chuckles "I have come…" he replied as he turned and looked at Battousai. "For your life." With that he thrusts his sword forward, attempting to make a straightforward attack at Battousai's chest. However Battousai was able to block it.

"Hmph…You have to do better than that…" Battousai whispered as he got into his fighting stance.

'Battoujutsu stance, looks like things are going to get more interesting from here after.'

* * *


	11. Chapter 9: My Turn

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin**

* * *

Chapter Nine:

Silence filled the cold atmosphere. As the moon revealed itself from behind the clouds, light was slowly beginning to shine upon the dark and gloomy park. There, two men stood as impassive and calm as ever, each staring hard into the other's eyes. It was hard amber against deep yellow (A/N: Sorry did not really know Saito's eyes colour.)

'What kind of stunt is he trying to pull?' Battousai thought.

He was already in his Battoujutsu stance, ready to attack at any moment. Whereas Saito on the other hand, merely stood as he was, one hand placed on the hitch of his sword, smiling slyly at Battousai, as if silently mocking him.

'Hmph…cocky old man…I'll wipe that smile off your face in just a minute.'

At last, as the clouds covered the moon once more, Battousai let out a loud battle cry as he charged towards Saito. Battousai thought his blade would make contact with Saito's flesh, yet to his surprise Saito disappeared.

"Shit." He silently cursed. "Where in blazers did he go?" His answer soon came when he heard a crafty voice from behind him.

"Tsk tsk tsk… It seems as though Battousai here is starting to lose his touch," Battousai snarled at that last comment.

"Don't be too sure of it!" he replied as he disappeared into thin air.

'So he wants to play hide-and-go-seek. Ok, let's do it your way then,' Saito thought to himself. He began surveying his surroundings, trying to detect Battousai's presence. Finally after waiting for a moment or two, Saito grew impatient.

"Come out Battousai! I don't have all day to wait you know…Why not we just stop this silly game and…" before Saito could finish what he had to say, he was bluntly cut off by Battousai's sudden attack from behind. Fortunately for Saito, he managed to draw out his sword in time, thus avoiding Battousai's deadly slash.

Not willing to give up, Battousai used this failure to his advantage by leaping up into the air, and continued to carry out his next move.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, Ryu-tsui-sen!" he shouted as he attempted to bring his katana down upon Saito. Yet sadly his efforts were cut short when Saito too leapt into the air, delivering an attack that not only blocked Battousai's move but also caused him to fall straight down onto the hard, cold ground.

As Saito landed promptly on the ground, he noticed that Battousai was struggling to get up to his standing position, despite the injuries he had suffered.

"My, my, looks like you're having a difficult time, my boy," Saito smirked.

Battousai cursed inwardly, he just could not believe that this old man here actually managed to wound him even once. He had definitely underestimated his opponent this time.

"If you're done with your so-call 'attacks', perhaps it's my turn now," Saito said as he got into his fighting stance.

'A Gatotsu.'

"Prepare yourself," Upon hearing that, Battousai got into his Battoujutsu stance. "For the real battle begins here." With that, Saito charged towards Battousai with great speed. Saito's sword soon came crashing down onto Battousai's blade, creating great impact, causing Battousai to retreat a few steps back so as to prevent any potential injuries.

But as he did so, Saito surprised him with a sudden assail from behind. This time round however, Battousai wasn't quick enough to avoid it, thus received a deep gash on his back. Battousai, upon feeling the blade on his skin, immediately flinched. The pain was so agonizing and excruciating that Battousai was obliged to crouch down, hoping to ease the pain.

"Relax…I can see that you are kind of tense," Saito remarked as he began to light a cigarette. Battousai looked up at Saito, eyes blazing in anger. If looks could kill, Saito would have been long dead. "By the way, if you were wondering what attack that was, let me kindly enlighten you."

As he took a deep puff of his cigarette, he continued, "The first attack was known to be as a Gatotsu Zeroshiki. This attack need not that much energy to start with but delivers a relatively powerful blow to one's opponents at the end. Rather peculiar, don't you think?"

Silence.

"haha…I guess it is time for this little game of ours to finally come to an end. I'll let you know that I have enjoyed myself thus far, and it is a shame indeed to be able to finish you off this easily. I would have expected better from you." Saito smirked as he flicked his cigarette away, and got into another Gatotsu stance.

'Kuso…' Battousai thought as he struggled to get up.

"Ready or not…here I come…" Saito said as he charged towards Battousai once more, this time with a much greater speed. Just as it seems that Saito was finally able to avenge the death of his comrade, Battousai plunged his sword down into the ground.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, Do-ryu-sen!" he shouted as the ground exploded between the two, sending rocks flying towards both men. At the sight of this, Saito immediately ceased his movement so as to avoid getting hit. As the dust from the explosion began to clear away, Saito cursed after realizing that Battousai had escaped.

* * *

"Nah…too risky…" 

"Ok, how about this one?" Kaoru said as she showed her younger brother the job ad.

"Hmm…definitely…a no. The hours are too long…"

"…Fine…" Kaoru replied annoyingly as she crushed the piece of paper in her hand and threw it into the pile of the other 'rejects'. It had already been at least an hour ago since the duo started viewing each and every job application in the newspaper. She had started looking for a job again, since the last one didn't work out exactly as she planed it to be

Kaoru was starting to get a bit irritated with Yahiko's behavior. It seems as though no matter what job ad she picks, he would either reject it or pass a crude comment about her taste in jobs and begin criticizing her.

'I've never seen such a fussy boy before…' she thought irritably to herself.

"Alright! I found one more…this is the last one!" Kaoru said pleasingly. "I have the feeling that this should be the one. The one that will bring us the dough; the one that will bring us out of misery, the one…"

"The one that has the lousiest workplace and lowest pay I have ever seen. Plus no meals included! Definitely your worst choice. No wonder you are still jobless till now…" Yahiko said smugly. "By the way, what's taking Sano so long with our supper? I'm famished…"

That did it. The last comment Yahiko made just triggered off Kaoru's temper. Here she was trying her best to find both of them a suitable job each, and there he was thinking about luxurious job opportunities and…food.

"Well excuse me, you are jobless too! And can you stop thinking about food for once? You are such a glutton, Yahiko-CHAN!"

"Hey don't blame me if you have a knack for finding lousy jobs BUSU!"

"Why you little brat! I ought to…"

"Do what? Come on I dare you to!" With that, both Kaoru and Yahiko grabbed their bokkens and got into fighting positions.

"I'm gonna whack you so hard that you wish you were never born!"

"Oh yeah? Your hits are so…'girly', I bet that they can't even injure a bug!" Tension increased between the two siblings, each that hardheaded and stubborn, not willing to give way to the other. Then, just as they were about to start off that match…

"Ok, I'm back! Look what I got for ya all! There's chicken and fish and…BANG!" Before Sano could finish his sentence, he was rudely cut off when Kaoru accidentally whacked him on the head. With that, Sano fainted; his body came toppling down onto the hard floor.

"Oh no…SANO!"

"OH NO! THE FOOD!"

"YAHIKO! SANO JUST FAINTED, AND ALL YOU CAN CARE ABOUT IS FOOD?"

"Well DUH! It's not good to waste food. Plus what if the food dirtied the floor? Do you know HOW LONG it took me to clean it this afternoon?"

"That's NOT the point! Sano just got knocked out, and we have to help him."

"Woah, wait a minute! What do you mean by 'WE'. There's no WE in this situation, YOU knocked him out, not ME. So YOU'RE at fault."

"SO? It's our duty to help our big brother." The two soon got into another heated argument to see who was right, and who was wrong.

"Ok, ok, fine! I'm at fault. I'll go out and buy supper again, while you stay here to clear up the mess and take care of Sano."

"Fine." Yahiko said.

"Great, we finally agreed on something. So, I'll see you guys later." Kaoru said as she grabbed her coat and ran out of the apartment.

'I'm glad she could see things my way for once. After all, I…wait a minute…' Yahiko thought to himself as he observed his surroundings: The floor was in a mess and Sano was still unconscious. 'Why does it seems as though I have more things to take care of?'

* * *

"Mou…" Kaoru said to herself. She had been in town for quite a while now, and after searching from store to store, finally found some foodstuff that cost within her budget. 

'Things are so expensive. 20 bucks is hardly enough to buy anything now a days,' She thought despairingly. (A/N: I know I used yen in previous chapters before, but I found out that dollars was much easier for me to calculate. Gomen for any confusion.) Then, as she was on her way home, she happened to chance upon a job ad, pasted outside a busy restaurant.

AKABEKO  
JOB HELPERS NEEDED  
PAY IS NEGOTIABLE AND MEALS INCLUDED  
INTERESTED, PLEASE COME FOR A WALK-IN INTERVIEW

"This job's is perfect for me and Yahiko!" Kaoru said to herself, as she entered the busy restaurant, in the hope of being able to clinch a job deal for both Yahiko and herself.

* * *

Battousai ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He was beginning to feel tired and drained due to his excessive bleeding. 

'Shit, I have to hide someway, that old wolf is hot on my heels.' He soon stopped dead on his tracks, and began looking for a suitable place to hide himself. After a while, he found the perfect place: A dark alley.

'Perfect.' He smirked, as he limped towards the dark alley.

* * *

----------------- 

Akabeko

-----------------

"Excuse me, I saw your job advertisement outside your restaurant and am interested in it. Are you the one I should ask for the interview?" Kaoru asked a one of the waitresses.

"Oh no! I'm not the one," The girl with short brown hair, and brown eyes said. "The one you should go to is Tae-san. She's the person in-charge."

"Mind telling me where I can find her?"

"She's over there at the counter."

"Ok, thanks."

Kaoru briskly made her way through the noisy restaurant towards the counter at the other end. 'Boy, no wonder they need more help. Their business is doing so…well.' As Kaoru reached the counter, a pleasant looking woman greeted her. She had her hair tied in a white bandana, and had a white apron on.

"Konnichiwa! Welcome to Akabeko, how may I help you?"

"Yes, I'm here to reply to your job ad. I was wondering do you still have any more positions left?"

"Indeed we do. As you can see our restaurant is booming with business, and we are short-handed."

"Great! Cause me and my younger brother is looking for a job right now. We don't mind not being paid much, and we are really hard working and efficient workers. Are meals really included? Sorry if that sounded rude cause my brother has a monstrous appetite and…" Kaoru said, speeding though every word.

"Calm down, no need to get all piped up. Don't worry; I believe that you and your brother are going to be excellent helpers here. Meals are definitely provided and the starting pay is $50 a day. Is that alright with you?"

Kaoru could not believe her ears. After searching for so long, someone with the perfect job opportunity finally gave them a chance. She was elated and ecstatic! "Yes, YES! ARIGATO! I assure you that you won't regret your decision. When can we start?"

"Glad to know you are satisfied. You have to start work next Monday because we will need time to order your new uniforms and all…so…"

"No problem! We will report for work next Monday in the early morning. Thank you, thank you!" Kaoru said happily as she hugged Tae. After thanking Tae once more, she burst out of the restaurant, rushing home to tell her brothers of the good news.

* * *

Battousai hid in one of the deepest corners of the dark alley. He knew that the chances of Saito finding him was 50-50, thus he held his katana close to his body, preparing himself to strike at any intruder at all times. Battousai reached behind him, as he withdrew his hand; he noticed that he was still bleeding. 

"Shit that Saito. When I get my revenge…' his thoughts were interrupted when he heard someone running. He watched vigilantly at who might be the one causing those tracks.

Kaoru was running home as fast as her two legs could carry her. She just couldn't wait to see the look on Yahiko's and Sano's faces when she break the happy news to them.

(Thunder)

'Oh swell! Looks like it's going to rain again.' Kaoru said to herself as she began walking faster.

Battousai watched as the young teenager sprinted her way across the alley. Just as he thought that she was of no threat to him, he heard something dropped and was immediately followed by the sound of she stopping.

"Why does things always seem to not go one's way when one's in a rush." She murmured annoyingly to herself as she retraced her steps to retrieve the dropped item. As she bent down, she noticed to her surprise, that there was blood on the ground. Before long, she came to know that that there was a blood trail leading to the dark alley.

"Funny…" she said to herself. Having her curiosity get the better of her, she began to follow the bloody trail.

"Hello?" she called out. "Is anyone there? Is anyone injured? I can lend a hand…" Kaoru took slow and careful steps, scrutinizing every single corner in the alley. She did not realized that every step she took, was actually leading her nearer and nearer towards the red-hair assassin, who was at that point ready to attack.

Just as Kaoru was about to leave the alley, she heard a crunching sound from behind her. Before she could even have the chance to see what had made that sound, she found herself pinned against the brick wall of the alley, with a sharp blade against her neck.

'It's her…' he thought.

He wanted so much to kill the girl then and there, thus getting rid of any possible threats. Yet he couldn't, something was holding him back. Kaoru tried her best to distinguish her mysterious captor. But all she could see through the darkness was his striking amber eyes.

Just then, the sound of thunder boomed through the atmosphere, and rain followed soon after.

"Just who are you? Why are you doing this to me? What did I ever do to you?" Kaoru asked angrily. She could not take this lying down anymore, all she had wanted to do was to help whoever was injured and to think this was what she got in return.

Battousai was astounded. This girl here is facing death right in the face, yet she still showed no signs of fear, and even had the guts to talk back to him. Millions of questions concerning this peculiar girl came rushing to his head all at once.

As Kaoru was just about to continue what she had to say, she noticed blood dripping down her hand. It hit her; this man here could be badly injured and seriously needed treatment.

"You're hurt."

"That's none of your business…"

"Well sorry dear sir, but since you are pinning me against a wall, I have no choice but to MAKE it my business. You seriously need help."

Battousai was beginning to feel dizzy, his head was getting heavier by the minute, he blinked several times trying to rid him of his giddiness, but to no avail. As he passed out before Kaoru, he retorted back: "No, I do… not…" The sword he was holding fell to the ground with a heavy clanging sound, and his body fell forward towards Kaoru who managed to catch him in time.

Kaoru held the redheaded man before her, and winced a bit at how heavy he was. "Yes, you do." She said to the unconscious man. As she proceeded to lift the man up, she finally realized who her assailant was.

"Battousai?" she said to herself. She stood there for a moment, trying to think of a theory of what might have happened to him.

'Snap out of it Kaoru, we have a dying man here! There's no time to dilly nor dally.' Her mind screamed. With that, she lifted one of Battousai's arms over her shoulder, and quickly began making her way out of the alley.

* * *

"Arg…. My head! My poor head!" Sano whined as he adjusted the ice pack on his head. 

"Quit your complaining, you're not the one cleaning up the mess here." Yahiko said irritably as he wiped off the remaining food on the floor. "There! FINALLY! Kaoru had better bring home some good grub!"

"I just don't understand how you two can fight at a time like this. You both should be cooperating." Sano said as he got up, his hand still holding on to the ice pack on his head.

"Hey! I tried to help! She started it," Yahiko snapped back as he carried the bucket of dirty water and cloths into the kitchen.

(Grr…)

("…")

"Don't look at me like that. I can't help it if my tummy's rumbling."

"Yeah, but THAT loud?"

"Hey, I'm hungry, okay? Where's that BUSU! I'm…"

(BANG! BANG! BANG!)

"Yahiko, open the door."

"Me? Why me? You're nearer to it."

"Cause I'm still injured, and I'll bash you up if you don't. So hurry up!" Upon hearing Sano's answer, Yahiko grumpily made his way to the door.

"Yeah, yeah! I'm coming, hold your horses," As he opened the door, he was shocked to see his sister carrying a man with flaming hair, all drenched from head to toe.

"Yahiko quit your staring and move it."

"What happened?" he shouted as he made way for his sister. Upon seeing Kaoru, Sano immediately got up to help her with the man.

"I met this man in the dark ally."

"Gee Kaoru, when I told you to pick up guys from the streets, I didn't literally mean this!" Hearing this, Kaoru made a face and whacked Sano on the head.

"No you idiot, he was injured! I had to help him, so I brought him back here."

Rubbing his head, Sano took a closer look at the stranger. "Battousai?" he finally said in amazement.

"Battousai?"

"No time to explain. I have to rush out to find Megumi as quickly as possible. Sano you bring Battousai to your room and try to stop the bleeding. Yahiko, you help bring this stuff to the kitchen and help Sano. I'll be back real soon," Kaoru said, as she passed Yahiko the bag of food and rushed out.

"Ok brat, get me a pail of water and clean cloths, while I bring Battousai here into my room."

"Right!" As Sano began carrying Battousai towards his room, Yahiko rushed to the kitchen to carry out his orders. Just as he was about to proceed to Sano's room, he noticed drops of blood all over the living room floor.

With an irritant look on his face, he thought to himself: 'Great…I just cleaned the floor."

* * *

Kaoru entered the dark room where the red haired assassin laid. To think that for a moment there, they could have lost him for good. From Megumi's point of view, he should thank his lucky stars that he managed to pull through despite the amount of blood he had lost. Kaoru watched Battousai's sleeping form. As she settled herself upon one of the chairs, she began thinking back the words Megumi told her before she left. 

--------------------  
Flashback:

Kaoru paced frantically along the corridor, waiting patiently for the verdict to be pass. It had already been an hour since Megumi had entered the room with Sano, and yet there was still no news on how Battousai was doing. The only time Sano came out was to get a new bucket of water, after that he just rushed right back in without saying a word.

"What's taking them so long?"

"Relax Busu. Megumi's a skilled doctor; she can definitely help this Battousai person. Besides Sano's there with her. Surely if you can't trust Megumi, you can trust your own brother." Yahiko assured his sister, as he continued to scrub the floor.

"I guess…but…"

"No buts." Yahiko retorted as he stood up. "Anyways, from the way you are reacting, I would say that you and Battousai have a connection of some sort. Is he your boyfriend or something?"

"NO! I'm just worried for him, that's all. He was bleeding so much and…"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever!"

"Arg… Shut up you brat!"

"Make me!"

"Why I oughta…"Before Kaoru could say anymore, the door to Sano's room opened. After which Sano followed by a very exhausted Megumi came out. Kaoru, at that moment, forgetting her anger, rushed towards Sano.

"How is he? Is he alright? Is he dead?"

"Calm down tanuki. He's fine. I just gave him a blood transfusion, and his condition has stabilized. All he need now is lots of rest."

"Yeah Kaoru, Battousai been bashed up quite bad. Two ribs broken, a deep cut on the bad, sprained leg. Hmph, he's one tough little cookie."

"Youkata. Thanks Megumi for your help."

"No need for that. It is my job after all."

"JOB? Oh yes before I forget! Yahiko I found us both a job!"

"Really? Where? Not as cleaners I hope?"

"Of course not! A place named Akabeko agreed to let us work there. We start next week! Plus meals are provided!"

"Really? Cool! I heard of Akabeko, it's a real neat restaurant. Great food, great service…"

"Yeah, yeah, just don't forget. You are a worker there, not a customer." Kaoru said as she ruffled his hair.

"Alright already, I get it. Just don't mess with my hair." He replied as he whacked his sister's hand away from his hair.

"Speaking of that, I just remember I have something to ask rooster head here."

"Who me?"

"Do you see any other rooster-headed man here? Of course you! Man, I'm beginning to have second thoughts to asking you to help out in my clinic."

"Hey! What do you mean by…clinic? Help out? Are you offering me a job?"

"Obviously! You are slow. I am recently short-handed and thought that maybe you could…"

"Say no more. I would gladly accept your offer. Thanks a bunch, fox!" he replied, hugging her.

"Ok, ok just don't go all soft on me."

"Hey lady, you sure you want Sano here as your assistant?" Yahiko asked as he tugged Megumi's coat. "I mean he's…"

"What did you say runt?" Sano shouted as he waved his fist at Yahiko. Before they knew it, the duo started out a heated argument that soon ended in a brawl.

"While they're busy, Kaoru I have to tell you something very important to tell you."

"What is it, Megumi?"

"Well, it's like this, Battousai's well, not your average kind of guy. He's the silent type and requires a lot of patience to deal with. So go easy on the fellow."

"Eh…what're you're saying is…"

"You know what I mean. I believe he cares for you."

"If you mean carrying me in the rain for an hour or two caring then he's got a weird way of showing it."

"That's not the point. I mean you do care for him. So I hope you can bring Battousai out of his shell. It's not his fault to begin with, it's just the way he's brought up to be."

"Brought up?"

"Oh would you look at the time! It's rather late already, so I better get going. Think about what I have said Kaoru dear. I'll be visiting shortly to give Battousai another check-up." She said sweetly as if nothing had happened at all.

"But wait Megumi, you still haven't…"

"Bye, rooster head! I expect see you bright and early tomorrow at the clinic! You better not be late," she shouted towards the two brawling men. "See you soon, Kaoru." With that, she turned and made her way out of the old apartment, not allowing Kaoru to finish what she had to say.

End of flashback  
------------------------------ 

"Battousai caring for me?" She said as she laid her head back. "Like that would ever…happen…" she whispered as she soon dozed off to sleep.

* * *

"Saito-sama, we have urgent news to report." 

"What is it?" Saito said impassively as he took another puff of his cigarette.

"It seems as though another one of our base had been destroyed."

"What!" Saito said as he banged his hand on the wooden desk.

"It's true Sir. The south base had been blown to pieces. There were no survivors," The young messenger stammered, not daring to meet the eyes of his superior.

'Damn! First Battousai, now some freak that's going about blowing up Shinsengumi's bases. What next?'

"However sir, we recently also found out another piece of news." Saito's eyebrow twitched at the last statement. "It seems that we're not the only one suffering from these attacks. The Ishinshishi had also experienced similar incidents and are thoroughly annoyed by it."

'Ah…looks like Katsura isn't the one going around doing the dirty work after all. Yet still who could it be?'

"You may be dismissed," Saito soon said. As the boy left, Saito sat there thinking for a moment or two. He knew that the only way to get through this crisis was to do the thing he swore never to do.

"Hello, Katsura? We need to talk…."

* * *

Battousai soon awoke to the sound of birds chirping. He was annoyed by it, and would have killed them if he weren't all bandaged up. He tried to slowly lift himself up to sitting position. As he did, his eyes soon chanced upon another sleeping form in the room. Kaoru slept silently in her chair, unaware of another's gaze. 

Battousai first thoughts were what she doing in his house and where in the world was his sword. Then it occurred to him, he wasn't home at all. It took him some time to recall the past events, but his thoughts were soon interrupted by a shuffling noise.

Kaoru stretched her tired body and let out a yawn. 'Boy am I exhausted, after last night's events…' that was when she realized that she was still in the same room as Battousai. As she rubbed and opened her eyes, she was instantly greeted with Battousai's amber slits. She immediately sat up, eyes never leaving Battousai's.

'He's awake!' Silence filled the air. Just as Kaoru thought she should make the first move, Battousai took the initiative.

"Where am I? What have you done to my sword?" he asked her in a hostile voice.

"I…Well…You were injured, and…so…I brought you back to my house and…"

"I didn't ask you for your help! Why did you have to be so nosey?" he said as he threw the blanket aside, and sat at the edge of the bed. Kaoru was speechless, here she was concerned for this man's life, and here he was criticizing her actions, not once appreciating what she had done for him.

"Well excuse me! I'm sorry I helped you! Would you like me to escort you back to the alley and leave you as you were yesterday?"

"That would be fine," Kaoru wasn't expecting such an answer. Never the less, she held her ground and continued to argue back.

"Well…that's too bad because under Megumi's orders, I am to leave you in bed! So that's that!" she shouted as she stomped her way towards the door.

"Wait!" Kaoru stopped. She smiled slyly to herself. 'I knew he would relent….'

"You still haven't answered where my sword is?" Kaoru felt as if a ton of bricks has fallen upon her, this man was impossible. Had he really no feelings nor emotions at all? Feeling her blood boil, Kaoru swirled around and replied:

"I lost it."

Battousai, upon hearing the answer, lost his cool. His most prized possession, his weapon, and his protection, gone!

"Lost? What do you mean by lost?" he said as he struggled to get up.

Kaoru at that point was facing the door, unaware of Battousai's actions, continued to retort back.

"I suppose I left it at the alley we were last night. Maybe the garbage man collected already? I don't know! Do I look like I…" her sentence was cut short when she turned and found herself facing Battousai. His face was just a few inches away from hers. Kaoru found herself trapped between the door and Battousai.

"Let me ask again. My sword, where is it? And I expect a decent answer this time, or else…" he said in a low, husky tone. Kaoru could feel his breath against her face, for once she felt helpless against him.

"I…I…" Before Kaoru could answer, the door behind her opened.

* * *


	12. Chapter 10: Favour Returned

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin**

* * *

Chapter Ten:

Silence filled the cold atmosphere, as Battousai awaited patiently for Kaoru's answer. Kaoru on the other hand felt a mixture of both fear and panic as she looked into the eyes of Battousai. She had absolutely no clue on what was going on in that head of his.

"Well?"

Before Kaoru could answer, the door behind her jerked open.

"Eh…Are we interrupting in something?" Sano asked cheekily. Upon hearing this, Kaoru blushed, whereas Battousai simply ignored the question and limped back towards the bed.

"Silence means consent then! Next time when you both need privacy, remember to…"

"IT'S NOTHING SANO! I was just asking about Battousai's wounds…Yeah…Th…that's all! Now if you will excuse me…I have to go…get…something!" Kaoru stammered as she rushed out of the room. As they watch Kaoru ran out, Megumi slapped Sano's head from behind.

"ITAI! What was that for fox?"

"That's for just being plain dumb…" Megumi replied as she slapped his head once more. "This is for being too crude with your words just now! Don't you ever think before you act?"

Rubbing his head in agony, Sano cocked an eyebrow at the comment made. "What are you blabbering about? I always talk to Kaoru that way."

"Baka! There are just some things you can't go about asking like that…"

"Huh?"

"Forget it…You are just too boorish to understand…"

"Nani! For your information, I am quite…"

"Yes, yes…Now move it! I have to give Battousai here an examination." She cut in, pushing Sano out of the room, ignoring his complains. Finally the door clicked shut, and Megumi turned to face Battousai who at that point of time, was comfortably sitting on the edge of the bed, not giving a care for what had just happened.

"I see you are feeling better, much better than when I saw you three nights ago."

Battousai showed a slight reaction at the last statement made. "Three nights?"

"Yup. After Kaoru rescued you from the alley, you were knocked out cold for three nights. I had expected you to wake up around a week later. Haha…a clear effect of TLC."

"…"

"Tender, Loving, Care. From what I heard from Sano, Kaoru has been taking care of you ever since the day you got injured. And I must say she did a great job…"

"Whatever…"

"Look I don't know what happened between the both of you just now…But I for once feel that you should treat her with a little bit more respect. After all, she is a girl, and she has her pride. Try to be a bit more…"

"Did you come all the way down here to lecture me on my behavior?"

"Haha…I guess nothing can ever escape you. After visiting you three nights ago, I went to report to Katsura about your condition."

-----------------  
Flashback:

(Knock, Knock)

"Come in."

"Katsura-sama."

"Ah, Megumi! I have been waiting for you. Come take a seat. Tea?"

"Yes, thank you." Megumi answered, as Katsura poured her a cup of tea. Silence filled the air; all that could be heard was the ticking sound of the grandfather clock at the corner of Katsura's room. Finally after taking a sip of his tea, Katsura asked: "How's Battousai?"

"He'll live."

"Good, good to hear!"

"However, his injuries this time round are rather serious. It should put him out of work for a few months."

"Few months? At least…"

"1-2 months."

"I see…concerning the place he is…"

"That you need not worry. He is staying with the Kamiyas. From my observation, it's a rather remote place, at least a few miles away from town."

"Excellent." Katsura replied, sipping from his cup of tea, remaining as calm as ever.

"Katsura-sama, don't mind me asking, but what do you intend to do?"

"Haha…to tell you the truth, I am just as clueless as you. I was planning to have Battousai do a few jobs for me this week, but now since he has gotten himself into some shit, I have to redo all my plans."

Megumi was stunned at Katsura's answer. Despite the many times when she had conversed with Katsura, she was truly afraid this time round because of his calm yet infuriated mood.

"I…I…" Before she could say any more, Katsura held up his hand.

"No need to explain…I understand. Therefore I have come to a decision. Battousai will continue to stay undercover with the Kamiyas until he is well enough to come back to work. He is not to disclose anything about the Ishinshishi to anyone there. Nor is he allowed to kill anyone during this period of time unless my order has been given. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

End of Flashback  
-----------------------

"Is that all?"

"Oh yes, I almost forgot. Concerning your sword, Katsura suspected as much you would have either lost it or it would have received much damage from the fight. So he would be sending over an identical sword to you. It should be arriving today, if I am correct."

"Thank Katsura on my behalf. I can assure him that I will definitely not reveal who I really am and the Ishinshishi; however concerning whether I will show aggression to anyone during my dormant period, that I have no guarantee."

(Smirk) "I thought as much. I'll let him know that. Right now, I think it's time for me to be on my way."

"You know the way out."

"Haha…still as cold as ever I see. Glad to know that. Remember the usual rules: No cold showers. Avoid vigorous exercise and control that foul temper of yours, lest it might affect your condition."

"Hmph…"

"Oh yes, and another thing…"Megumi continued as she opened the door. "Follow Your Heart."

"What?"

"Follow Your Heart. I'm sure a man like you can understand this simple word of advice. Ta-ta!" And with that, Megumi disappeared out of the room.

Battousai snorted at the last remark given. "Follow my heart, what kind of stupid advice is this?" Despite him saying so, Battousai found himself thinking more and more about the advice.

"Argh! Whatever…Why should I even be bothered? I live by my rules only…" Battousai finally said to himself as he plopped himself down onto the bed. Just as he was about to shut his eyes, there was another knock on the door. Irritated, he forced himself to get up once more and angrily shouted: "Who is it?"

"Yahiko, Kaoru's younger brother."

"…Come in."

"I brought you your breakfast. It's not much, but that's about all we have." Yahiko said as he entered the room. In his hands was a tray of food: A cup of green tea and two cream doughnuts.

"Take it out. I'm not hungry." Battousai said callously, before he lay back down upon the bed. Now Yahiko was a short-tempered boy, if who-so-ever ever gave him such attitude, he would have exploded long ago; yet, this time round, he kept his cool.

"But you have to eat…According to…"

"Hmph! What right does a brat like you have to tell me what to do?" With that last remark made, Yahiko lost control of his anger. He could not allow this man to insult his dignity and get away with it that easily.

"And what right do you have to call me a brat? You don't even know me! I may be young but I have matured much for my age. I do not behave like some kids who always think about nothing but themselves. So don't you dare call me a brat!" he shouted aloud as he banged the tray of food onto the wooden table.

Just as he was about to leave, he turned and face Battousai once more. "By the way, it wasn't me who wanted you to eat in the first place. Honestly speaking I couldn't be bothered whether you starved or not, but Kaoru seemed to, so she specifically asked me to make sure you ate 3 decent meals. So THERE!" he shouted slamming the door behind him.

After Yahiko left the room, Battousai remained where he was. Usually if there was even a slightest insult thrown at him, he would have immediately killed that person, even if it was a child. This time round however, he didn't…something, once more held him back from doing so. Just then, his eyes came upon the tray of food that had been dumped carelessly on the table. Before he knew it, he found himself limping towards it. Finally after much struggle, he managed to settle himself into the chair next to it.

'Feisty kid…' he thought as he picked up a bun to eat. 'Just like his sister.'

* * *

_**Ishinshishi Head-quarters**_

"Yes, yes. I understand…I'll tell you my answer, let's say around next week…Yes, work here has been rather stressful after my best man went out of action…Alright then talk to you soon…Cheers!" Katsura smirked to himself as he pushed the 'off' button on his mobile phone.

"Don't mind me asking, Katsura-sama, demo…who was that on the other line?"

"That? Oh! That was the Wolf, dear lad!"

"Th…the wolf?"

"No need to get all worried sonny boy! He called for work! Seems the Shinsengumi has met their share of problems as well." Katsura said as he lighted his cigar.

"Sir?"

"Haha…there is no need for you to worry about anything Kubei! Just relax…everything is under control." He replied, taking a huge puff.

"Shouldn't we let Battousai know? After all, he has some grudge against the Wolf."

"Haha…not now boy. Time will reveal the right time for Battousai to know…Only Time will tell…"

* * *

Kaoru struggled her way up the stairs towards her apartment. She had spent all afternoon looking for Battousai's lost sword. She did felt scared of what Battousai might do if he didn't had his sword, but her guilt of not properly taking care of it in the first place, overcame the fear, and gave her the motivation to find it. 

"This is not my day…" she said to herself. "First the garbage man took the sword away just as I entered the alley. Then I had to search the garbage dump for nearly 3 hours to find his stupid sword. Now the FREAKING LIFT broke down…What else could happen…"

As Kaoru entered her apartment, she met to her surprise, Battousai, who was comfortably sitting on the sofa watching Sano's stolen TV (A/N: Remember Chapter 3…Sano and his stolen TV…)

"Good, you're finally home. I was waiting for you."

"I…I was about to look for you too. Look! I finally found your sword!" Kaoru proudly said as she threw Battousai his sheathed sword. Battousai observed it for a few moments; he then proceeded to unsheathe it and further took out the bloodied sword.

"No problems I see. Now, now, no need to thank…"

"Actually I don't need this sword anymore. Megumi managed to get me a new one, and it would be arriving today. So you can throw it away for all I care." He replied coolly, sheathing the sword, and throwing it back to Kaoru.

Kaoru simply became stoned. She could not believe what she had just heard. After going through so much trouble getting herself dirty, running after garbage trucks, climbing up the stairs, he dares tell her that he doesn't need the sword anymore!

"By the way, didn't you learn that when you borrow something from someone, you should always return it in the same condition as it was before? This sword is filthy…" Before he could continue, Kaoru had already unsheathed his sword and pointed it towards his throat. Her anger had completely taken over her, and she had lost all control over herself.

"You…YOU UNGRATEFUL, MORONIC IDIOT!" she choked. "I went through so much just to get your sword back, and instead of saying a single 'thank you', you lecture me and tell me you don't need it anymore. I mean…don't you ever think of others at all? How could you be so insensitive? Why I…I am gonna KILL YOU!" She screamed as she charged forward.

However, as she did so, Battousai, with his god-like speed, managed to dodge it in time, and tackled her from behind, causing Kaoru to drop the sword, and land straight into his arms.

"Let me go! I am warning…"

"Thank you." He whispered. Kaoru was stunned for words. She had never expected Battousai to actually say those words. Finally, after what seems to have last for hours, Kaoru replied softly: "You're welcome."

"What are you guys doing?" At that moment, Kaoru panicked. The voice that spoke came from none other than Yahiko, her nosey little brother. She struggled her way out of Battousai's arms, and was about to reply when…

"I was just helping your sister up. She was feeling dizzy, and almost fainted." Battousai said impassively.

"Is that true Kaoru? Are you feeling ill? I'll go get Megumi…" Yahiko asked with concern in his eyes, examining his dumb-founded sister.

"I…I'm…fine Yahiko-chan. Just a bit of a head-ache that's all. A little rest would cure it all. No worries…" As Yahiko heard his sister words and seeing her smile, he sighed with a sense of relief.

"Youkatta… Don't get me wrong here that I care for you and all that much yet…Just that if you're ill, there will be one person short doing all the work around here…And DON'T call me YAHIKO-CHAN!"

"Haha…hai hai…" Kaoru laughed as she ruffled her brother's hair, receiving much complains from him because of that. Then it came to her notice that Battousai was still around, waiting for their 'touching scene' to end.

"Yahiko, do me a favor. Since I have a head-ache and all, well…I was hoping you would go down to the store and fetch me some painkillers. Please? Onegai?" Yahiko, at first shook his head all the way, refusing to budge; but after much 'persuasion'…

"OK, OK! I'll go already! I can't stand it when you use those 'eyes' on me! Sheesh… By the way, take a shower will you? You smell!" he shouted. As he was leaving, he shot Battousai a glance that could kill, somewhat telling him that if he ever dares hurt Kaoru, he will personally kill him.

"Battousai watched the door close before he began to speak once more. "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, I have a proposition for you."

Kaoru cocked an eyebrow at the statement made. She wondered, why does the 'great' Battousai want to make a deal with her?

"I would like to stay at your place for a few months, perhaps maybe 1-2 months."

"WHAT?" Kaoru screamed. "You MUST be joking. My house, this shaggy-looking apartment? WHY?"

"Well you can honestly see the answer for yourself." He replied calmly, showing her his bandaged wounds. "Doctor's orders I guess…States that I can't afford to do any form of vigorous exercises, which means no traveling. Plus, Megumi thought it would be more convenient for her if I would to stay here, seems I stay too far away from her clinic. And since you was kind enough to rescue me, I don't suppose you mind letting me stay here."

"I…I…Well…You can't!"

"And why not?" Battousai smirked as he settled himself down once more onto the couch.

"Well…There are not enough rooms. You can't expect me to allow you to continue to sleep in Sano's room; I mean where would he stay?"

"That won't be a problem. Megumi just told me that she had an extra mattress that her clinic does not need. Since it was still new, she couldn't bear the thought of throwing it away, so she decided to pass it to me to sleep on during my stay here. Sano will bring it back tonight."

"Then…what about the lodging? You can't expect us to support you. I mean we barely…"

"I'll pay a rent of $1000 a month. If you permit, I'll pay you this month's rent straight away."

"I…I…"

"Well Ms. Kamiya? Do I hear a yes?"

* * *

The day fell, and soon the moon replaced the sun in the sky, shining brightly as ever. At the little shabby apartment, the Kamiyas and Battousai were just settling down in the living room for a private meeting that would change their lives forever. 

"What is it Kaoru? Why a family meeting all of sudden?"

"Yeah Busu. What's up?"

"Guys…" Kaoru slowly began. "I have a major announcement to make. I know it would be a bit shock to you all at first, but I just wanted to let you all know that the decision was made at the benefit of…"

"Yeah, yeah, cut the crap and get to the point Busu."

"FINE!" Kaoru took a deep breath and finally she blurted out the unbelievable news. "Battousai will be staying with us a little longer than expected."

"WHAT?" both males screamed.

"I knew you both would have that expression. Well you see Battousai is still quite injured and needs to recuperate. So under Megumi's orders, he is to stay here until she deems him well enough to take care of himself. Plus he's paying rent, so…"

"How long?" Yahiko asked with irritation in his voice.

"Time is not really a factor here…"

"How long?"

"About 1-2 months." Kaoru murmured, hoping Yahiko would not hear, but he did and he was hopping mad.

"2 MONTHS? KAORU, ARE YOU INSANE?"

"Chill Yahiko. Battousai needs his rest under Fox's orders, plus he's even… "

"Sano, you and Battousai will be sharing a room."

"WHAT? MY...MY ROOM?"

"Well not exactly your room, you see he has his own mattress, so you don't have to share a bed with him."

"Yeah…but still MY ROOM?"

"Chill Sano, I mean it's just 2 months. After all, someone just said Battousai needed his rest!"

"Why you little…"

"Sano, Yahiko, I am sure that during this period of time, you both will definitely become good 'acquaintances' with Battousai. So…"

"Wait, wait, wait! Now hold on a sec! Can't we just take time off now to discuss about it, instead of rushing into things here? I mean it's not as if, you already signed a contract or something rite…" Sano assured himself and Yahiko.

"Well, actually…"

"YOU DIDN'T!" Sano startled up once more.

"She did." All heads immediately turned towards their unwanted guest. "Right here, it clearly shows that Kamiya Kaoru has signed a contract concerning the renting out of a room to Battousai, which is me."

"WHAT?"

"Thus because of so, the contract is made valid, and both parties should not under any circumstances breach it if not will face the penalty fine of $1,000,000."

At this point, both males' jaw practically dropped. Reality of the current situation hit them like a brick, and they could not believe what had just happened.

* * *

One week later… 

After having a dreadful discussion with her brothers that night, Kaoru managed to get both of them to somewhat accept what had been done. Still, despite they had agreed to abide by the contract, there was still an air of tension every time Battousai and her brothers met. So far, it was just a few exchanges of glances and sarcastic remarks, nothing serious enough to break out into an argument or fight. But she never took the peace for granted and was always on the alert for anything that might happen.

'Man! It's already one week, and they still behave like they are enemies.' Kaoru thought to herself as she mopped the floor. It has almost been a week since Yahiko and Kaoru started working at Akabeko's. So far, they were extremely thrilled to work together with Tae and Tsubame. They didn't had to worry whether they would fit into their new working place as Tae made them feel so at home, neither did they have to worry about food as meals were provided.

"Kaoru! Kaoru dear, are you done with the floor? It's going to be 5 soon."

"Oh yes, I'm just about done Tae-san." Kaoru said, snapping out of her own thoughts, and finishing the last part of the floor. "There we go! All done!"

"Arigato Kaoru. You and your brother have been such a great help around here."

"Haha! No need to thank us Tae-san! We should be the ones thanking you, if you had not given us a job here, we would still be walking around, jobless." Kaoru replied hastily, bowing to show her gratitude. Tae smiled at the gesture Kaoru shown.

"Hey Busu! We need a little help here in the kitchen! So when you are done 'dreaming', get your butt over here!"

"Why you little…You just wait! When I get my hands on you…" Kaoru muttered to herself, as she hurried her way towards the kitchen. Soon after, Tae could hear the two siblings arguing; Tsubame's voice could also be heard a few times, as she tried her best to calm both parties.

Tae chuckled to herself. Kaoru and Yahiko had been the best two helpers she ever hired. Both of them are not only hard-working, they also add a little spice to Akabeko, making the place into a much more bustling and lively place. With their addition, Akabeko's business had never been better. They had become somewhat family to them already.

"Tae-san!" Tsubame said as she came running out of the kitchen. "You have to stop those two. They even begin hitting each other with a broom and mop."

"Haha…Why are you so worried for them? They do this almost everyday."

"Demo…"

"Don't worry so much…They're siblings. They will not have the heart to kill each other yet."

"But, Yahiko is…"

"Yahiko? Oh! Now I see…"

"Eh?"

"Looks like my little sister here have a little crush!" After hearing the word "crush" being mentioned, Tsubame face went red.

"I..ie..Iie…"

"There, there. No need to deny."

"Demo! I…Well…Yahiko…"

"Haha…alright, alright. No more jokes…5 is just around the corner. You better go back in the kitchen and let those two know."

"Hai!"

* * *

Sano walked down the steps of the motel where they lived. In his hands were bags of garbage which had accumulated over the week. It seems that since Kaoru and Yahiko had been busy with their new jobs; it was down to Battousai and Sano to take care of the house most of the time. However, the duo was not exactly the type that would be really bothered about the mess until it has reached to an undesirable stage. 

"Stupid bags of garbage…I hardly get an off-day, and what am I doing, clearing the trash. And that stupid Battousai fellow, he lives there and doesn't even bother to lift a finger…" Sano grumbled to himself as he made his way to the dark alley where the garbage was usually collected in the morning.

"Ok, now I am beginning to sound like Kaoru." He chuckled to himself.

Just as he was about to leave the alley, he was approached by three brawny, powerfully-built ruffians, two of which carrying pipes in their hands.

"Well, long time no see you three. I'm touched you guys even bothered to come all the way down to Kyoto just to look for…"

"Cut the crap Sagara. We are here to collect a debt." The tallest of the brutes spat.

"A debt? I honestly do not know what you are talking about."

"The debt that was unpaid before you left Sagara. The $20K you still owe our boss."

"$20K? I do remember it was $10K the last time."

"Ever heard of interest Sagara?"

Sano slapped his head. It had been quite a while since he had borrowed money from brutes like them, not since after he had distinctively promised his younger sister never to gamble again.

"Now that you have recalled. Pay up!"

"Haha, I'm sorry gentlemen, I have no dough to pay you guys back. But if you really want the money back, you've got to get it back from the train station, the restaurant in which we ate in before coming here and etc."

"Oh no! We don't have to go to that extent yet Sagara. I heard you came here with your darling siblings. I'm sure they will fetch a hefty price at the black market. Don't you thick so boys?" With that, the three men started smirking with a tinge of evil in their laughter.

Sano clenched his fists in anger. The last thing he wanted was his family being threatened.

"Your fight is with me Sean! Leave my family out of this."

"I'm afraid I can't do that Sagara. Though yes my feud is with you, yet I still have to answer to my boss in some way or another." He replied as he snapped his finger. Immediately, the other made their way out of the alley, and soon disappeared in the mist.

"Shit you Sean!" Sano shouted as he charged towards him.

However Sean quickly avoided the attack and delivered a jaw-breaking punch in return which sent Sano flying towards the trash bins near-by. He then continued to kick him numerous times before picking up a nearby stick. (A/N: Sean is the guy that is without a weapon)

"You are such a fool Sagara. You actually think you can beat me? Haha! Once I am done with you, my other two men would have captured your two darling siblings."

Sano felt rage running through him; he was not about ready to allow this fiend to do anything of any sort to his younger siblings. Yet just as he was about to get up, he was held down once more as Sean placed his bulky foot against his neck.

"Uh-uh. It's time to end this!"

CLANG

Sean was about to bring the hard cold pipe down upon Sano's head, when his actions were abruptly halted. His pipe met with another sort of metal. As he looked up to see who else could have the power to stop him, his eyes met with cold amber ones.

"Who the hell are you?"

silence

"I asked who the hell are…" Before he could finish, he was immediately send flying towards the other end of the alley, with a swing of the opposing metal.

"What the hell!" Sean cursed as he struggled to get up. "So you want to fight do you? Bring it on!"

With that the two men charged at each other. In just within seconds, Sean had taken the beating of his life. He was severely injured, with many cuts and bruises on his body. He laid against the wall, unconscious, his blood slowly seeping out of the wounds.

Sano watched from where he was. He gasped when he saw Sean being flung to the other end. He could not believe that Battousai actually had that sort of ability. Battousai walked towards the dumb-founded Sano, sheathing his sword along the way.

"Is he…"

"No. Just barely, those wounds won't kill him yet.

"But why?"

"Hmph…I just needed to exercise a bit." Sano cocked his eyebrow at the answer given. If that was what Battousai called an exercise, then many had already been in the hospital long before.

"Shit!"

"What now?"

"Kaoru and Yahiko! Sean's other two brutes are going after them this instant! We got to save them!" Sano said as he struggled to get up. Battousai watched the injured man; suddenly an unknown feeling surged through his body. He didn't know what it was exactly then, but it seemed to be telling him to go save Kaoru and Yahiko.

"Don't bother, with your wounds, by the time you reach there, they would have been dead."

"Then what do you suggest doing then. You go save them while I sit here and wait like a stool pigeon?"

"Yes, unless you would prefer to make your way to Megumi's instead." Battousai replied before he sped off towards Akebeko, leaving behind a rather speechless Sano.

* * *

------------------------- 

Akebeko

-------------------------

"Well that's that." Tae said as she wiped the sweat off her forehead. Akebeko as usual had met with a booming crowd that night, and they had just closed for the day.

"Oh my, it's that late already. Kaoru dear, I think you both better get going soon, or else your elder brother might get worried."

"Sano? Haha, that'll be the day." Yahiko chuckled aloud as he mopped the floor. "That guy must be right now sitting down on our broken-down couch watching football on that mini T.V. of his."

"Demo…"

"Don't worry Tae-san. Yahiko is right. Sano is most probably relaxing his butt off now since it's his 'hard-to-get' off-day."

"Alright. But still it's rather late, and it would be rather dangerous for the both of you to walk home by yourselves. Should I call your brother to come down and pick you both up?

"Don't worry Tae-san. Both Yahiko and myself are trained in the art of Kendo. We will have no problem in handling thugs." Kaoru assured.

Before Tae could answer, the threesome heard an ear-piercing scream coming from the kitchen. With that, the three ran towards the scream, and to their horror, they found a frightened Tsubame in the hands of two bulky-looking street thugs.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Yahiko shouted in anger, raising the mop in a defense position.

"Chill little dude, let me introduce ourselves. I'm Crane and the fellow next to me is Jen. We came on behalf of Sean. You remember him don't you?" Hearing the name mentioned, both Kaoru and Yahiko went stone-cold. Before they could respond…

"I don't know who on earth is Sean! Just let Tsubame go!"

"Oh of course we will, just as long as those two people next to you leave with us!"

"Kaoru…Yahiko?" Tae stammered as she looked towards the two siblings.

"And why should we trust street thugs like you?"

"You can choose not too…but a will you at the extent of this little girl?" Crane said as his hold on Tsubame went tighter, causing her to whimper.

"Shit."

"Alright."

"Kaoru!"

"We will go with you, but only if you let the girl go first."

"You two get over here first, or else no deal."

"Kaoru don't trust them! Remember how they treated us in the past!"

"We have to Yahiko. For Tsubame's sake." Kaoru said quietly, realizing that very soon her life would go back to being the worst once more. Yahiko realizing his sister was right dropped the mop onto the floor.

"I'm sorry Tae-san that you both have to be pulled into our past feud. Thank you for everything, we both really appreciate all you have done for us."

"Kaoru san…" Before Tae could reply, Kaoru pulled her brother along as she made her way towards the two thugs.

"You see! That wasn't too bad! Now we can leave." Crane smirked as he signaled to Jen to take hold of Kaoru and her brother. Yet instead of releasing Tsubame as promised, he began making his way out of the restaurant.

"Wait! Let Tsubame go! You promised!" Kaoru shouted in anger as she struggled.

"I did…and weren't you such a fool to believe me. You should have listened to your pest brother there. Perhaps you could have a slight chance of getting out of here."

"Tae-san!"

"Shit these creeps! If they won't play by the rules, then I guess we shouldn't be nice either." Yahiko shouted as he elbowed Jen in stomach. The thug screamed in pain, and released his hold. Yahiko made use of this opportunity and proceeded to pick up the mop he had dropped before.

"Head's up Kaoru!" he yelled as he threw the mop towards his sister.

Kaoru caught it swiftly and got into fighting stance.

"Haha! You both think you can fight both of us!" he smirked as he threw Tsubame aside, injuring her further in the process.

"Don't underestimate us!" Kaoru shouted as she charged towards him. Soon a brawl broke out. Kaoru and Yahiko against the two street thugs who has came to 'collect' them. Just as they thought they could win this, things took a bitter turn for the worst.

"Yahiko!" Tsubame screamed as she watched the boy being punched right into the stomach, and stumbling onto the floor. "That's for elbowing me before!" Jen sneered as he stepped on Yahiko preventing him from getting up.

"Yahiko, hang on!" Kaoru said as she made her way towards her brother, her back facing her forgotten opponent.

"Be…Behind you!" However Yahiko's warning came a minute too late. Before Kaoru could have the chance to retaliate, her opponent had struck her down hard across the back of her head, knocking her out cold.

"Ka…Kaoru!" Yahiko cried out as he watched his sister falling onto the cold hard floor; blood trickling down her face.

"Fools! You should have known better to challenge us! No matter, you both will still have to come back with us. But not before we take care of the other two as well." With that the two made their way to the trembling sisters.

"No! Stop!"

CLICK

The atmosphere became dark and silent. Nothing could barely be seen; the only sounds that could be heard were the soft whimpering coming from Tae and Tsubame.

"What the? Turn the light back on!" However no matter how hard Jen tried, the room remained as dark as it already was.

"The switch is defective!"

"Well then FIX it you moron!"

"How?"

"Try the fuse box."

"Yeah, try the fuse…box…" Crane stopped dead at his sentence when he realized that there was another man in the same room as they all were when there was none to begin with. He immediately took out his lighter and began flashing around the room to see who it could be.

"Who goes there? Show yourself!" Crane received no answer. Just as he was about to call out to the uninvited guest once more, he heard an earsplitting scream. As he turned, he found his accomplice, Jen lying in a puddle of his own blood, barely alive.

"What in blazers…"

"The next…is you." As Crane turned towards the voice from behind, he came face to face with a pair of golden slits. He was about to strike, when he was met with a blow that caused him to end up the same way his accomplice did.

"Wh…who are you?" he muttered under his breath, before passing out.

"Your worst nightmare." Battousai replied as he flicked the blood off his sword. He walked towards the very injured Kaoru who still lay unconscious on the floor. Shaking his head, he picked her up gently into his arms, and began making his way out of the restaurant. At that moment, Yahiko with the help of Tsubame too managed to get up.

"Where are you taking her?"

"To Megumi's."

"I want to come too."

"Call the police."

"But…"

"I suggest that you should stay here. The police will eventually come, and I am sure they would need your help for further investigations." And with that, Battousai was gone.

* * *

Along the way to Megumi's, Battousai glanced at Kaoru's pale, unconscious face. He recalled the scene in which Kaoru had been struck by one of the thugs. The sight of her getting injured caused a sudden strange feeling of anger in him. If not for Katsura's order that he was not to kill without orders, those two men would have been in a much worse state than they already was. 

"Stupid girl…Always so rash…Couldn't you not think for others once in a while."


	13. Chapter 11: Better Ties

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

* * *

**

Chapter Eleven:

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Stop banging the door like that! I just had it polished!" Megumi shouted as she made her way to her front door. She was wondering who in the world it could be banging at her door at such an hour.

"Yes! I'm sorry but we are…Battousai? What in the world…"

"Megumi shut your trap and help me out here!"

Megumi turn her gaze to the passed out teenager in Battousai's arms. It soon hit her like a brick; it seems that Kaoru and Battousai here had gotten themselves into 'trouble' once again, thus resulting in Kaoru's predicament.

"Get her onto one of those operating beds in the first room to your right. I'll get ready the proper instruments and procedures." Battousai proceeded to do what Megumi had instructed.

"Mataku...Not again."

* * *

----------------

Akebeko

----------------

It has been exactly 1 hour since the brawl had taken place. The police had just left the scene bringing with them the two brutes that had suddenly began their attack that evening. Tae was busy clearing up the mess caused, whereas Tsubame was tending to the Yahiko's wound.

Tsubame kept her gaze locked upon the young boy. She was worried for him; ever since Battousai left with his sister, he remained silent, even when the police had asked him for his testimonial. Thankfully Tae was there to clear up any misunderstanding that may have arisen.

"Alright." Tae suddenly said as she settled herself onto one of the seats next to the young duo. "Would you care to enlighten us about what may have caused the little 'accident' to happen this evening?"

"Tae-san, please don't…"

"Me, Kaoru and our older brother used to be the typical vagrants you will find off the streets in one of those sleazy places in Tokyo that is widely known to be treacherous and dangerous."

"Yahiko…"

"Due to Sano's past, that seemed to be the only place he could ever find a job at. During our time there, we could very well conclude that in such a place, everyone there was your enemy, and you could not trust anyone else besides yourself."

Yahiko took a deep breath before he continued with the rest of his distressing story.

"We soon realized that we had to leave, or we might regret ever staying on in such a place. But it was quite impossible to do so as it would seem that the tycoon our brother worked for would not allow us to leave unless we…were…dead…"

"…"

"So what happened next?"

"Yet, nevertheless we knew people will eventually die off one day, it's just a matter of time though. Thus, we decided to take the risk. Before we left, our brother stole a few stuff to sell, borrowed a few thousand here and there…and finally we got enough to leave that place of a pig-sty."

"That means…those men…"

"Those men were henchmen, working under one of Tokyo's most powerful tycoon whom our brother also used to work for. And he was none other then…"

* * *

Battousai waited impatiently outside the room Kaoru was in. It has been already an hour since Megumi went in with the injured girl, and since then he has been strolling up and down the aisle.

"What's taking that woman so long? Wasn't she supposed to be one of the very best in Kyoto…She should not be taking that long. Hmph maybe she's losing her touch…"

"I resent that statement."

'Finally!"

"Impatient as always. Have you ever thought of taking a course in Anger Management, it will do you good in the long-run."

"Cut the crap! Is she still alive?"

"Of course she is! You should have a little more faith in me, since I am one of the top-notch doctors in town."

"Well?"

Megumi frowned at Battousai. She had thought that perhaps by staying with Kaoru for a while, some of her good character would have rubbed off to him and made him more polite.

"I'm waiting apparently."

"Yes, yes, I realized. Ok, here is the outcome. Kaoru sustained a rather deep cut to her side of her head, causing a rupture, eventually leading to…"

'English."

"-.-...She received stitches for her head injuries and should be recovering just fine. Just let her stay here for three days, after that she would be ready to be discharged."

"…"

"The fee..."

"Katsura's tab."

"What exactly happened Battousai? Don't tell me YOU…"

"I leave her in your care then. The rest, I believe, you can find out for yourself another time…from another source."

"But Battousai…" Before Megumi could say anything else, Battousai disappeared.

* * *

"Yahiko, I never knew…"

The young boy kept his head low, bangs covering his eyes in shame.

"Well I guess that settles it then."

"I don't think me and my sister would blame you if you fired us Tae-san. I mean after what happened this evening, it comes as no surprise, but I hope you won't sue us or anything like that…."

"Tae-san! You cannot possibly blame them…I mean they had no choice, and right now, they are trying to make an honest living! I mean I am not hurt or anything…so there is no need to fire them right. You always taught me that…'

But before Tsubame could continue on her ranting, Tae was already bursting out in laughter.

"Oh my! Haha…what a nice combo you both make. Haha!"

Both blushed at the comment made.

"Whatever makes you think I am going to fire the both of you in the first place."

"Does that mean?"

"Haha…yes you and your sister can continue to work here. You both had added so much life into this old run-down restaurant and ever since you both started working for me, I have always regarded the both of you as family. How could I ever bear to let you both go."

"Tae-san…" Yahiko's eyes brighten up with hope as he heard what Tae said. It has been ages since he had last heard someone said he was family to them.

"But I have a request."

"Eh?"

"That there will be no more such secrets held between us from now on alright? Haha, I wouldn't like to be surprise with such an attack like that ever again."

"Hai!"

"Come on…lets get this place cleaned up."

"Hai hai!"

But just as they were about to leave for the back kitchen, they were interrupted by…

" Sano!"

"Sanosuke-kun!"

"Arh! Are you guys alright?" Sano said as he slumped onto the side of the door. The trio immediately proceeded to help him up onto one of the chairs. As Tae went to fetch more bandages and water to tend to Sano's wounds, Sano told them the story of what had happened at the dark alley earlier on.

"So Battousai-san had been helping us this whole time?"

"Whole time?"

"You see Sano-kun, the man whom you are all speaking of came to rescue us earlier on when two brutes wanted to take Kaoru-san and Yahiko-kun away."

"Really? So where is he now? By the way where is Kaoru?"

"..."

"Kaoru-san…eh…"

"What happened to Kaoru?"

"Busu…well…she…"

"She's at Megumi's."

Everyone turned to the front door where the sudden answer had came from, and there stood Battousai.

"Battousai! Where's Kaoru? Did those thugs take her?" Sanosuke exclaimed as he tried his best to get up but was stopped by Tae who had returned by the bandages and water.

"Idiot. If she was caught, she wouldn't be at Megumi's right."

"Oh…yea…but what happened to her? Is she alright?"

"She's fine. Currently resting at Megumi's. Don't make me repeat myself again."

"Youkatta"

There was an air of silence soon after. No one said anything and all that could be heard was the splashing of water as Tae dressed Sano's wounds.

"Why?"

"Yahiko…"

"Why did you help us? Is it you want something from us? Or is it that you want to gain our trust or something like.."

"Yahiko!"

"I have no gain in helping you."

"Then why? Why would a stranger such as yourself want to help us?"

"Hmph! Foolish boy. If I didn't help, that foolish girl would have been killed. She still owes me a favor and before she repays that, she can't die."

"Then what about Sano? Why would you want to help a brute like him?"

"HEY! Oww! Not so hard Tae."

"I said it before, and I do not wish to repeat myself." Battousai replied as he settled himself down upon one of the chairs.

'Hey1 I didn't ask you this before!'

"Eh…but I did."

"Sano?" Yahiko looked annoyingly at his older brother.

"Hehe, he said he was out exercising."

"Exercising? What kind of…"

'Alright Yahiko, that's far enough. Battousai here helped us, and I guess the least you can do is say thanks right."

"Sano!"

"Thanks Battousai! Without you I think I would have lost my life, my family, everything. Owe ya one." Sano said as he looked towards the stoic man, nudging his younger brother to do the same.

"…alright! Thanks, I supposed."

Battousai remained indifferent as he heard the two brothers thanking him.

"Well I guess since this is all settled then. I can see everyone here is tired from today's sudden turn of events, so why not I go and whip up something nice for supper." Tae said smiling, tying the last knot on Sano's wound.

"Aww…that would be…"

"Alright Tae-san. However, I think we have imposed on you too much already. So I suggest we postpone that to another day."

"Are you sure? Your older brother looks famished."

"Yeah! Are you sure you would want to make ME, your OLDER brother…"

"That's ok Tae-san, we have food back at our apartment!" Yahiko replied, cutting off his older brother's statement, nudging him in the ribs.

"Well whatever's convenient for you. How about you Battousai?" All eyes turned to look at the dark figure seated at the end of the room. Yet, they received no answer from him.

"I take that as a no."

"We must be going now Tae-san. See you tomorrow!" Yahiko said quickly as he pulled his older brother off the seat and proceeded to drag him out of the restaurant. Battousai soon followed after.

"Haha! Strange bunch of people we have here, don't you think so Tsubame?"

"Em. But don't you think..."

"Don't you worry your little head over this Tsubame. I'm sure as adults they would be able to settle whatever differences they have…I hope…"

* * *

SLAM!

"Hey what was that for?" Sano said angrily as he plopped himself down onto the sofa.

"What's what for?"

'I mean, why did you pulled me away from Akebeko when Tae had offered to cook something for me. Do you know I have not eaten anything since…"

"Well if it occurred to you, Tae-san is very tired as well! So I didn't want to impose her any longer than we should. That would be what Kaoru wanted us to do!"

"Well that statement comes as a surprise, especially coming from you a boy whose mind is always about food!"

The two brothers continued to argue, forgetting that there was still another in their presence. After closing the door behind him, Battousai proceeded to the kitchen, preferably to make 'dinner' for himself. As he was searching the cupboard, he suddenly looked up. Just as anyone would thought that finally the great Battousai is going to say his fair share of words, he said…

"There's no food."

"There's no WHAT?" Sano said as he jumped up from the sofa. Pausing the dispute-taking place.

"I said, there's no F-O-O-D."

"How can that be? Usually Kaoru…" The last word that left Yahiko's mouth, sums the whole situation up. It seems 'Kaoru' was always the one shopping for groceries, and since 'Kaoru' had been busy with her new job and all…

"…"

"Great! What do you suppose we do now?"

Before anyone could reply, Battousai picked up his sword, and proceeded to leave the apartment.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?"

"…Out."

"You're going for dinner right? Take me with you. I'm starved." Before Yahiko could protest, the two men left the apartment, leaving him yo clean the mess.

"Man! There are times like this, that I wish Busu was around."

* * *

"Hey Battousai! Wait up!"

"…"

"So what's for dinner?"

"…"

"Eh…are you always that quiet?"

"…"

"Never mind."

Sano followed the stoic man as he walked the bright streets of Kyoto. Even though it was already in the wee hours in the morning, the streets were still filled with bustling crowds. Road stalls selling food and other various items added to the rowdy atmosphere. Before Sano could say another word, Battousai stopped in front of a Ramen stall.

"One Beef Ramen."

"I'll have that too."

The two men then settled themselves onto the small wooden table provided. During the whole time there, Sano seemed to be the only one conversing the whole time. Even after the Ramen had arrived, he was constantly talking.

"And…munch…I told her…chomp Look…"

"You really have a lot to say don't you." Battousai suddenly said.

"Ah! You do have a voice after all. Well to answer your question, we have to…"

"Didn't you previously say you owe me one?"

"Yea. I did…"

"Good, you can repay me the favour now."

"Really?"

"Yes. By shutting up."

"…"

"Yes, much better now."

Sano was about to rebut when…

"Hey! You two! Get off our seats!"

"You mean us?"

"Yea you rooster-head. And the sissy man next to ya! Get off! These are our seats!"

"Really? I don't happen to see your name written here, broomstick."

"Whatcha called me?"

"I called you broomstick!'

"Why you little rooster-head! Don't cha know who the hell I am?"

"No, do I look like I care?"

A brawl soon broke out, six-on-one, Sano obviously being the losing side. Battousai continued to eat his ramen in peace, as if whatever is happening around him is none of his concern. However just as he was about to leave, he was pursued by one of the six men involved in the brawl. Battousai keeping his promise to Katsura to avoid unnecessary battles, avoided the attack, but as a result, the tip of his red hair was snipped of.

"-.-..."

------------------------

Five minutes later

------------------------

(Groan)

"It's on them."

"Ye-esss sir!"

"My gosh! Battousai, you were like the devil himself! How, how did you…"

"Do yourself and me another favour. Try to stay out of trouble! Unnecessary trouble as that would only bring about more trouble. And I for one, do NOT like trouble!"

"Ok…chill. You sound almost like Kaoru, except for the murderous aura."

"…"

"So...we going back now right? Great I am bushed! All those fighting made me hungry again. Hey that stall just now…"

"…"

And that's how it was the whole way back: Sano constantly talking, Battousai all the while listening.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Knock, Knock

"I understand, yes yes…I…Come in!"

"I hope I'm not interrupting at such an important moment for you."

"Ahh…Saito! My good man." Katsura said as he placed the cordless phone back on its receiver. "Yes, what brings you here to the Ishinshishi's head-quarters on such a good day as such?"

"Haha. If your memory serves you right Katsura, it was you who invited me here today."

"So I did. Yes, yes, I remember now. How terribly forgetful I am. Do forgive me?" Katsura said laughing as he proceeded to pour a cup of coffee for his guest. "You know stress can sometimes cause a short memory. Sugar?"

"No thank you." Katsura then placed the cup in front of Saito as he proceeded to take his seat.

"Yes, the purpose of our meeting today was to discuss some very…disturbing issues."

"Indeed." Saito agreed taking a sip of coffee. "From our analysis, it would seem that there is only one main organization responsible for the current attacks on our vessels and bases."

"Yes, yes, it would seem as so. My men have been telling me the same thing as well. Do you have any idea who this tyrant may be?"

"Haha, I do not have a definite answer yet. But I do have my suspicion"

"Care to share? I, too have my suspicion to which who this treacherous man may be. Perhaps we might suspect the same person."

"Good, good to hear. Here's my main suspect." Saito said as he placed the folder he had been holding onto the desk, pushing it towards Katsura.

Katsura took one glance at the content of the folder and a wicked smile appeared on his face.

"Haha! It would seem great minds think alike. This would happened to be the exact man I have my suspicion for." He said as he shut the folder.

"Excellent…"

* * *

----------------------

Megumi's Clinic

----------------------

"You're awake!"

"Er…huh?"

"Welcome back to Earth Kaoru."

"Er…what are you talking about? Where am I?" Kaoru groaned as she struggled to get up with Megumi's help.

"You are at my clinic duh."

"Clinic? How did I get here?"

"One word: Battousai."

"Battousai? How did he…OH MY GOSH! I remember now!'

"Keep your voice down Tanuki."

"Sorry. I remember there was a fight, and there were two brutes. They tried to get Yahiko and Tsubame, I tried to stop them, and after that, everything else is a blur."

"Well, I guess that clears up a bit of the fog."

"What?"

"I presumed, Battousai must have came soon after and rescued you and your friends from the two thugs. After which seeing you unconscious, he brought you here."

"I…I…"

"Well, well, looks like Battousai does have a heart after all."

"…"

"Are you alright dear? You seem…red?" Megumi said smirking.

"Eh? Healthy glow I supposed."

"Haha! Ok…whatever you say."

"How long do I have to stay here Megumi?"

"Well, depends on your situation. If you seem well enough, you may go home by tomorrow. Although I recommend staying on for 2 more days."

"2 more days? Oh dear…I wonder how the rest are…"

"Don't worry my dear, they are MEN! They should be able to look after themselves. Plus they got Battousai with them."

"That's what I'm worried about."

* * *

"YAWN! Oww1 What the?" Yahiko exclaimed as he picked up a can from the floor. To his horror, the living room was in a total mess. It was as if a twister had come by and had caused a huge rampage of things. Much to his suspicion, the main culprit was lying on the sofa, he himself covered with cans of beer.

"SANOSUKE!"

(Snore)

"-.-…SAGARA SANOSUKE!"

"Huh, huh! I didn't do it! Oh! It's just you Yahiko…What are doing up so early in the morning?"

"Look at this room! What did you do here last night?"

"Oh you mean this…well last night after dinner, Battousai suggested a little drinking competition. Loser has to clean up any mess that might have been caused."

"Well, we can clearly see who's the winner of that competition."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing, nothing much. Except the fact that Battousai is long-gone already."

"Gone?"

"Yup."

"But that would mean…"

"Exactly."

"…"

"Well I would love to see you do this on your own but I have work to do at Akebeko's. By the way, don't forget, today is no longer you off-day. Ciao!"

"Yahiko, you brat wait…arh…my head…" Sano grabbed his head in pain. But he knew that this amount of pain was nothing compared to the pain he's going to get when he turns up late for work that day…

* * *

(Cling cling)

"Irashaimase! How may I…Haha, oh it's you again."

"…"

"Come to pay her a visit I presumed."

"…"

"What no flowers? Chocolates?"

"Just tell me her room number."

"Alright, alright. So touchy already in the morning, same room as yesterday."

Battousai walked down the familiar yet cold corridor as he made his way to Kaoru's room. As he entered the room, he noticed the young, raven-haired girl, asleep on her bed. Battousai walked silently across the room, it was nothing to him as he was trained to do so as an assassin to ensure his victims or enemies do not hear him.

Just as he settled himself down on the chair beside the bed, there was a stir on the bed, followed by a sleepy yawn. Before he knew it, Kaoru changed her position in such a way, that she didn't know she was now facing the silent figure sitting right next to her.

"Emm…No thank you Yahiko, why don't you start on the windows, then the dishes and then the laundry. Ohoho, no need to thank me…"

"…"

Kaoru slowly opened her sleepy eyes and just at that moment…

'ARGH!"

"…"

"Sin…Since when did YOU come in?"

"Just a while ago."

"And how long have you been sitting there?"

"Just enough to hear you talk in your sleep."

"Haven't you heard of knocking?"

"You were sleeping, I wouldn't like to wake you when you are having such an…interesting dream."

Kaoru blushed at that comment. She knew once again, she has been caught off-guard by Battousai and was utterly humiliated by him.

"Well…well why have you come?" She said trying to change the topic.

"To deliver a piece of news to you."

'Really? And what might that be?"

"I found work."

"Work? WORK?" Kaoru burst out laughing the moment she heard that Battousai had found work. She couldn't believe that this man, whom she has come to find as a cold and stoic figure, has actually found himself a job.

"And…haha…what might that be may I ask? Haha…"

"As a guard at Akebeko's."

"Haha A guard…at…AKEBEKO'S?" Isn't that where…where I am working?"

"Correct."

"But…but…Why the sudden decision? I thought you were supposed to be on Medical Supervision."

"That's my second reason for coming here today, to get a medical report that says I am fit enough to do whatever I want."

"B…but…why?"

"Boredom."

"E…Bu…but!"

"I have 2 months off work. Surely you can't expect me to go around beating up men to satisfy my boredom. Well that's all for now, I'm starting work in 2 days. See you then."

"Two days, that's when I'm going to be discharge! Hey, HEY!" Before Kaoru could protest another word, Battousai disappeared behind the door, leaving Kaoru behind, feeling dumbfounded as ever.

* * *

**A/N: Yea, i finally updated. haha...don't know whether some of you are still reading this story, but yea i plan to finish it soon, typing next chapter now. Praying it will finish soon. Hope you all like this chapter, let me know what you think yar...got any deprovements? haha...haven't been writing in a while.**

**Gomen peeps**.

1) Mataku - Expression for sighing.


End file.
